Stay with Me
by YoonSooJi
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis biasa yang menghidupi kehidupannya yang biasa, hingga akhirnya Oh Sehun, pacar sahabatnya, membawanya ke sebuah negeri di dimensi lain bernama El Dorado, tempat dia akhirnya bertemu dengan sang pangeran, Park Chanyeol.
1. Chapter 1: Twenty Four

**Halo!**

 **Jadi ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di , mohon maaf jika terjadi banyak kesalahan dan tidak sesuai atas yang diharapkan. Dan juga, jujur, ini pertama kali nulis chanbaek, jadi banyak kurang pasti dan terkadang imajinasi saya ngawur jadi gitu deh.**

 **Enjoy the story...**

 **Chapter 1: Twenty Four**

Bagi Baekhyun, hari ini nampak seperti hari biasanya, tak ada tepuk tangan, tak ada ucapan selamat, tak ada tiupan lilin. Yang ada hanyalah dia mengantarkan koran dan susu seperti biasa di pagi ini.

Mengayuh sepedanya dan berhenti di setiap rumah untuk meletakkan koran dan susu mereka sebelum beristirahat sebentar untuk bekerja di sebuah toko buku di dekat rumahnya. Baekhyun tiba di rumahnya kembali, baru sarapan setelah mengantar menu yang lain.

" _BAEKHYUUUUN!_ " jeritan temannya yang entah berapa lama datang terdengar hingga telinganya serasa tuli. _Benar sekali, Luhan, teruslah menjerit sampai terdengar di seluruh perumahan_. "Selamat ulang tahun!" teriaknya dan Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

Baiklah, dia tarik kembali perkataan sebelumnya. Dia mendapat ucapan selamat dari sahabat satu-satunya dan alih-alih tepukan tangan, dia mendapat jeritan seperti banshee. Minus kue dan tiupan lilin juga, walaupun Baekhyun tak peduli akan dua hal terakhir.

"Terima kasih, aku tak sadar ada yang ingat." Ucap Baekhyun dan menyerahkan susu kotak untuk Luhan minum sebelum meraih kotaknya sendiri.

"Kau anggap aku ini apa? Kentang?" Baekhyun tersenyum geli mendengar protes Luhan sebelum menggigit rotinya dan berdiri untuk mengambil tasnya. "Kau sudah akan bekerja?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baek, kita tinggal bersama saja, tak bisakah kau tak bekerja serabutan seperti itu, aku kasihan."

"Aku tak tahu, Lu," gadis brunet itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu dan Sehun." Ujarnya, "Lagi, aku tak bisa bergantung denganmu selamanya." Sehun dan Luhan telah berkencan lama sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Dan Baekhyun tak mungkin mengganggu mereka bahkan di rumah.

Bisa canggung jadinya.

"Kalau begitu mampir untuk makan siang." Jawab Luhan, "Kalau kau menggunakan uangmu untuk makan di luar setiap kali kerja karena tak sempat membuat bekal, datang saja ke rumahku." Tawar si blonde, "Khusus ulang tahunmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum melempar kunci rumahnya, "Kunci kalau kau mau pergi," ucap Baekhyun dan sahabatnya mengangguk. Dengan itu, Baekhyun pergi ke tempat kerjanya, seperti hari biasa.

Wabah. Ini kutukan, dia tahu itu, dia melihat para _harpy_ – makhluk yang dari leher ke kepala wanita dan sisanya burung – melewati daerah ini dan menyebarkan wabah yang menyiksa rakyatnya.

Dia tak tahu tujuan makhluk terkutuk itu melakukannya, namun dia yakin mereka bekerja untuk musuhnya. Atau mungkin mereka hanya lewat dan tak sengaja menyebarkannya? Dia tak tahu, dia tak peduli, yang dia tahu adalah mereka dugaan yang kuat.

"Hyung-nim," panggil sepupunya dari belakang, menggendong buntelan mungil yang Chanyeol berdoa itu bukan sesuatu yang awalnya hidup. "Dia baru berusia satu minggu, menurut ibunya." _Sial_.

Dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang calon raja. Walaupun ayahnya telah meninggal, dia belum sempat dinobatkan sebagai raja karena masalah ini terus muncul dan dia tak ingin peresmian itu berlangsung sementara rakyatnya sekarat. Namun mereka sudah menganggapnya raja.

"Dimana..." pangeran itu membesihkan tenggorokannya ketika menyadari suaranya parau nyaris tak terdengar, sebelum melanjutkan, "Dimana ibunya?" tanyanya, menerima buntelan itu dari sepupunya.

"Terbaring, kondisinya juga buruk." Jawabnya dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari perkampungan itu setelah menyerahkannya ke gadis di belakang sepupunya, yang mengaku bahwa kakak dari bayi yang baru meninggal tersebut. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana saja, aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi." Jawabnya tergesa, dan Jongin yang berada di belakangnya menghela nafas sebelum mengikutinya pergi.

Hal terakhir yang Baekhyun harapkan adalah makan siang bertiga bersama Luhan dan Sehun.

Dia tak masalah dengan Luhan yang memasak dan menyuguhkannya makanan, namun pacar sahabatnya terus menatapnya dingin dengan wajah datarnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan itu membuat takut Baekhyun.

Dia berusaha menghindari tatapan menusuk itu dengan mengobrol ringan bersama Luhan. Apapun. Ulang tahun, eyeliner, Hello Kitty, apapun itu. Dia tak ingin terus merasakan tatapan Sehun yang mengintimidasi.

"Jadi, Baek, kau mau ikut pergi malam ini?" Baekhyun justru tak mendengarnya karena dia melakukan kesalahan dengan melirik Sehun, membuat matanya terpaku penuh ketakutan. "Baek?"

"Ya?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba, meminta Luhan untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya. Dia menghela nafas, "Kau tahu aku masih bekerja malam nanti."

"Tapi ini ulang tahunmu." Rengek Luhan dan menatap pacarnya untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun agar ikut bersama mereka. _Ya, lakukan saja Sehun. Ajak aku jalan-jalan dengan kalian sambil menatapku horor begitu_.

"Ikutlah dengan kami." Ujar Sehun datar dan Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. Dia benar-benar pria kaku. "Lulu senang kau datang."

Baekhyun tak dapat menolak sekarang, tatapan itu seperti tatapan kalau-kau-tak-mau-mati-kau dan membuat Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi setelah aku pulang kerja."

Dan begitulah jeritan Luhan mengivasi telinganya kembali.

Mereka menonton film malam itu di bioskop, dan Baekhyun merasa tak enak karena berada di antara Sehun dan Luhan. Jangan salahkan dia, sahabatnya sendiri yang memintanya dengan alasan "jika dia disampingku, aku akan melupakanmu", membuat si brunet tak bisa menolak.

Lagi, dia benci tatapan Sehun yang datar ke arah layar lebar, namun sesekali meliriknya dengan sinis, membuat perutnya mulas.

Dengan tak enak, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus ke toilet." Ujarnya, dan Luhan mengangguk. Namun ketika dia berjalan pergi, dia masih merasakan mata Sehun di belakangnya.

Dia hanya menyiram tangannya dengan air dingin, berharap bahwa itu dapat menenangkannya. Astaga, film-nya masih satu setengah jam lagi dan bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dengan mata tajam pria itu.

Sungguh, apa yang salah dengannya? Apa dia tak suka kalau faktanya Baekhyun adalah sahabat Luhan? Atau dia hanya murni membencinya? Awalnya si brunet berpikir bahwa mata Sehun memang begitu apa adanya, namun setiap kali menatap Luhan pasti matanya langsung melembutkan sinarnya.

Jika menatap Baekyun, astaga, dia dapat _bersumpah_ bahwa laser merah bisa tertembak dari sana dan membolongkan kepalanya. Kehadirannya sangat mengintimidasi gadis itu. Baekhyun bergidik.

Hanya malam ini.

Hanya malam ini dan dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dia tidak akan menjadi obat nyamuk mereka lagi.

Berjalan keluar dari pintu masuk toilet wanita, dia nyaris menjerit melihat Sehun di depannya. Menatapnya seperti biasa, tajam dan mengintimidasi, membuat Baekhyun serasa mengkerut ke pojok dinding dan berubah menjadi anak kucing ketakutan.

"Apa film-nya sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun memberanikan diri dan Sehun menggeleng. "Jadi untuk apa kau kesini?"

Pria itu menatapnya tajam sebelum mulutnya terbuka untuk berbicara. "Aku mengawasimu selama ini." _Apa-apaan?_ Pikir Baekhyun. "Dan ternyata memang kau jawabannya." _Apa-apaan_ , pikir Baekhyun lagi dan sebelum dia dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi Sehun sudah menariknya masuk ke dalam toilet lagi.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?!" jeritnya dan Sehun segera membungkamnya.

"Aku takkan aneh-aneh aku berjanji. Aku hanya perlu bantuanmu." Ucap Sehun dan yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun sekarang adalah,

 _Dasar pria kaku gila! Kau sinting! Tunggu saja kalau Luhan tahu-_

Dan dengan itu, entah halusinasi atau tidak, dia melihat asap keunguan melayang di atasnya, masuk ke hidungnya. Bau memabukkan asap itu membuatnya linglung, terjatuh ke lantai. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah tatapan taham Sehun, seperti biasanya.

 **Jadi gimana?**

 **Aneh? Gaje? Konyol?**

 **Whatever pastinya ada kurang, kkkkk.**

 **Karena ini chapter paliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing pertama yang pernah saya buat disini, saya hanya akan menunggu review baru di update (or not) well, who knows.**

 **Tapi mohon banget, karena saya baru disini, banyak-banyakin kritik/saran gitu, saya kan masih rookie jadi butuh bantuan, hehe.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	2. Chapter 2: She's Dreaming

**Chapter two!**

 **Okay, this is faster than I thought. Anyway, sebenarnya aku mau nunggu review buat first chap tapi tanganku gatal mau update, so here we are!**

 **Aku gamau panjang-panjangin author note, so just enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 2: She's Dreaming**

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap terbuka. Dia berada di tempat tidur super luas berhias tirai pink semi transparan sebagai penutupnya, seprainya putih bersih tanpa noda, di pojok tengah ruangan perapian bergemeretak – _perapian_? Siapa yang masih memakainya? – dan gaun tidurnya, dari sutra putih.

Dimana dia?

Ini bukan rumahnya dan yang jelas bukan lantai kamar mandi dimana dia pingsan setelah Sehun membuat asap ungu sialan itu masuk ke saluran pernafasannya. Sehun itu, Oh Sehun _sialan_ itu. Astaga, dia terlalu banyak mengumpat.

Inikah yang dia rencanakan? Semua tatapan tajam, mengintimidasi, dan mengerikan itu adalah untuk ini semua? Dia bahkan tak tahu dimana dia sekarang, kenapa dia meracau tak jelas. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya lagi, yang harus dia lakukan sekarang hanya mencari orang untuk membantunya pulang.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang perempuan muncul dari luar. Rambut panjang hitamnya terjalin ke belakang dan mata bulat besarnya menatap Baekhyun ramah. "Kau sudah terbangun." Sapanya dan si brunet hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya langsung, "Dan aku dimana?"

"Seorang _Lord_ membawamu kemari, meminta kami menjagamu selama dia bicara dengan pangeran." Lord? Pangeran? Dia pasti bermimpi.

Dia ada di Korea Selatan, dimana sistem pemerintahan adalah republik dan pemimpinnya adalah Presiden. Kecuali dia sudah berada di Timbuktu – yang sebagian besar tak mungkin – dia memang sadar. Atau mungkin ini di belahan dunia lain? Inggris? Tapi wajah perempuan itu lebih menjorok ke Asia, atau mungkin dia blasteran? Tak mungkin, perempuan ini mengenakan hanbok.

Perempuan itu memasuki sebuah ruangan lain yang ada di kamar itu, yang tak Baekhyun sadari, dan keluar memegang sebuah hanbok. Gaun tradisional itu tampak sederhana, dengan warna pink muda dan pita dada ungu gelap.

"Ini hanbok-ku," ujarnya, meletakkannya di tempat tidur dan Baekhyun menelusuri kainnya. Seperti yang dia duga, sangat lembut. "Kau bisa memakainya. Aku tak bisa karena sudah tak muat."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tampak baik-baik saja." Ujar Baekhyun dan perempuan itu menghadap ke samping, barulah Baekhyun menyadari perutnya yang sedikit menggembung, menandakan sesuatu sedang bertumbuh.

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Ini anak pertama. Sekarang ayo, ganti bajumu dan biarkan aku mengurus rambutmu." Baekhyun menatapnya kosong, dia tak mengenali perempuan ini selama mereka berbincang. Dia tersenyum kembali, "Aku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Itu tak masuk akal," ucap Chanyeol, menggelengkan kepala kepada Lord yang ada di depannya. "Bagaimana mungkin." Dia tak mempercayai pemikiran sahabatnya itu, kutukan wabah ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan seorang gadis.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi itu yang kurasakan." Jawabnya, "kau tahu dari dulu hingga sekarang, firasatku tak pernah salah." Dia berdebat, menatap mereka bergantian.

"Dan kau mengawasinya sejak – apa tadi? – bayi?" Jongin tertawa, "Kau seperti seorang pedofil."

Mata lawan bicaranya berkilat karena kesal. "Aku bukan. Dan percayalah aku sudah melihat ini ketika melewati ibunya masih hamil saat itu..." dan Chanyeol hanya akan membiarkan teman masa kecilnya itu mengoceh tentang bagaimana dia sangat yakin gadis itu adalah jawabannya. _Sudahlah, biarlah dia berkhayal_ , matanya langsung menatap tajam sang pengeran. "Aku bisa mendengarmu."

Sebuah ketukan muncul di pintu dan wajah Kyungsoo menyembul masuk sebelum menutup pintu. Jongin tersenyum pada istrinya dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Oh, tolonglah... aku bahkan belum melamar pacarku dan kalian sudah akan punya anak. Iya, aku mengerti, jangan mengumbar kemesraan, tolong." Lord tersebut menutup matanya dramatis, membuat pasangan itu tertawa.

"Itu karena kau masih muda, Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih ada di pelukan Jongin. "Oh, dan gadis yang kau bawa itu sudah sadar," dengan itu, perhatian Chanyeol tertuju pada adik iparnya itu, "dia ada di luar, tunggu sebentar."

Sehun menatap dua laki-laki paling berpengaruh di dunia mereka satu-persatu, "Percayalah," katanya dan Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan.

Hanbok-nya adalah hanbok yang sama yang diberikan Kyungsoo tadi, dan rambut brunetnya terjalin dengan ikatan gadis Korea, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengkonde rambutnya. Mata Chanyeol terus mengikuti gadis itu tanpa sadar.

Jujur, dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. Bukan berarti dia menyalahpahami manusia di depannya. Tapi karena dia nampak terlalu rapuh dan mungil untuk mengatasi kutukan yang mewabah di kota mereka. Dan dia terlalu cantik, ini bisa menjadi pengalih perhatiannya.

Jongin menjentikkan jarinya di depan pangeran itu dan dia menatap sepupunya kesal. "Fokus, Hyung-nim. Dasar kau tak sabaran." Bisiknya dan Chanyeol meliriknya kesal.

Pandangan gadis itu langsung tertuju pada Sehun dan tanpa ragu mendekatinya, memukuli kepalanya dengan tatapan penuh amukan. "Dasar kau psikopat gila! Bagaimana dengan Luhan?! Kau meninggalkannya?! kau gilaaa!"

"Hyung-nim! Hyung-nim! Bantu aku! Aduh!" dan percayalah, baru kali ini kedua sepupu itu menatap orang paling muda di ruangan ini berteriak seperti itu, kesakitan akibat pukulan seorang manusia.

Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, namun dia tak peduli lagi. Dia sudah praktis menculiknya di kamar mandi itu dan kesabarannya mulai habis. Anehnya wajah Sehun tak datar namun penuh rasa ketakutan, mungkin karena pukulannya sangat keras.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menahan tangan gadis itu untuk menghentikan serangannya. "Tenanglah, kami takkan menyakitimu." Ujar pangeran itu tenang lalu beralih ke Sehun, "ini balasanmu karena membawanya kesini."

"Dan juga," Jongin mencoba untuk tak tertawa, " _Hyung-nim! Hyung-nim!_ " dia menirukan teriakan Sehun, sepupu pangeran itu meledakkan tawa sambil melingkarkan lengan ke Kyungsoo yang juga menahan tawa. "Astaga, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menatapnya kesal, matanya berkilat lalu beralih ke Kyungsoo. "Noo-nim, katakan pada suamimu, kalau dia mengejekku lagi aku akan membunuhnya."

Baekhyun menatap mereka satu-persatu. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi disini. Jadi sesuai asumsinya, orang yang merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo adalah suaminya. Sehun si sialan itu mengenali mereka semua. Dan mata yang dari tadi menatapnya... yah, dia tak mengenalinya.

Dia terlalu tinggi, orang yang menahan tangannya tadi. dengan telinga serupa peri yang mencuat di kedua sisi kepalanya. Matanya menatapnya intens. Ada apa dengan mereka?

Sehun selalu menatapnya dengan dingin, sekarang pria itu menatapnya seolah dia dapat mengupas satu-persatu dari semua yang ada di hidupnya, dan suami Kyungsoo menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis mata. Hanya wanita itu yang menatapnya dengan normal.

"Sebenarnya aku ada dimana?" tanyanya. _Siapapun, tolong jawab, aku lelah bertanya_. Memang benar, dia bertanya pada Kyungsoo sedari tadi mereka ada di perjalanan, dan dia harus berurusan dengan wanita itu yang hanya terus mengalihkan topik.

Pria tinggi tadi maju ke depannya, membungkukkan kepalanya dengan penuh hormat, membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau ada di El Dorado dan aku adalah Putra Mahkota."

 **Jadi?**

 **Crappy? Aneh? Stupid?**

 **Oke, aku tahu ini banyak kurangnya apalagi banyak akulturasi gak jelas disini, dimana penduduk El Dorado menggunakan tradisi Korea padahal namanya aja mirip dai Latin, tapi nanti dijelasin kok.**

 **Tolong review ya, karena ini seperti yang aku bilang, masih banyak kurangnya, so... jebal juseyo.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	3. Chapter 3:Transformer

Haiii!

So, this is chapter three, guys.

Untuk BaekHill, hehe, maaf kalau kurang panjang, sebenarnya, ini draftnya udah kuselesaikan dulu sampai chapter terakhir baru aku upload, jadi, benar-benar gak bisa diperpanjang. Jadi, kan, aku nulisnya di Word dulu, nah disitu ada perkiraan katanya, 1000, nah aku mikirnya, kayanya 1000 aja udah banyak, eh ternyata kurang panjang.

Mianhamnida.

Okay, I don't want to bother you any longer, this is chapter three.

 **Chapter 3: Transformer**

 _Pria tinggi tadi maju ke depannya, membungkukkan kepalanya dengan penuh hormat, membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau ada di El Dorado dan aku adalah Putra Mahkota."_

Putra mahkota? El Dorado? Adakah tempat seperti itu? Baekhyun mungkin bukan yang terbaik dalam masalah geografi, namun dia tahu tak ada tempat atau kerajaan – karena dia bilang dia adalah putra mahkota – di bumi ini yang bernama _El Dorado_. Dan katakan lagi kenapa tempat bernama seperti latin itu memakai baju tradisional Korea?

Dehaman keluar dari mulut Sehun, "Oh, jangan hiraukan kami, perkenalkan saja dirimu sendiri." Ujarnya sarkastis dan Baekhyun menatapnya kesal. Setahunya, Oh Sehun yang dia kenal adalah pria dingin yang hanya melembutkan sikapnya pada Luhan.

Tapi lihatlah dia sekarang, merengut seperti anak kecil.

Putra mahkota ikut berdeham. Baekhyun menatap sosok tinggi di depannya, sangat aneh memanggilnya itu, tak bisakah dia memberitahunya namanya alih-alih gelar? Dia menatapnya dan gadis itu menunduk, tak melihat _royalty_ di depannya mengulas senyum tak terlihat.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja sesukamu." Ujarnya dan si brunet menaikkan kepalanya, tersenyum.

"Oh, jangan hiraukan kam-"

"Sehun," Jongin menertawakan Lord itu, "sudahlah."

"Hyung-nim!" teriak Sehun dan menatap gadis itu tersebut. "Itu Kim Jongin. Itu istrinya, Do Kyungsoo, kau sudah kenal, kan? Itu Park Chanyeol, dia baru bilang. Aku Oh Sehun, pacar Luhan."

"Mantan." Ucap Baekhyun, membuat pria itu membelalak, "Bagaimana bisa kau menculik sahabat pacarmu sendiri? Aku akan menuntutnya untuk merubah statusmu menjadi mantan."

"Apa-apaan?!"

"Sehun," tegur Kyungsoo sebelum beralih ke Chanyeol, "Orabeoni, aku pergi dulu. Mual." Kata wanita itu sebelum pergi dengan Jongin yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, meninggalkan ketiga orang itu di dalam ruangan.

Ini canggung.

Hanya itu isi pikiran Baekhyun ketika dua orang itu saling menatap tajam sebelum Sehun akhirnya menghela nafas, mendorong dirinya yang tengah bersandar di pegangan sofa.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung-nim. Baek." Ujarnya dan gadis itu mengangguk pelan, tapi Sehun berhenti dan berbalik, "dan aku takkan putus dengan Luhan. Titik."

Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika pria itu menutup pintu dengan keras, "Aku kan hanya bercanda, apa masalahnya, sebenarnya?"

"Sehun selalu begitu, biarkan saja." Ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng. Sehun tak pernah seperti itu. Disini dia tampak seperti remaja kekanak-kanakan, sedangkan biasanya, dia sangat dingin dan menakutkan.

"Apa aku bisa pulang? Aku harus bekerja dan Luhan pasti mencariku." Pintanya.

Namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, "Kau harus tetap disini, Sehun akan mengurusnya." _Aku tak percaya dia_. "Kau bisa mempercayainya." Baekhyun menatap pangeran itu aneh, seolah dia membaca pikirannya.

Tapi dia ingin pulang.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Baekhyun, akhirnya bergerak dari tempat dia berdiri dari awal mereka bertemu hingga sekarang. "Aku lelah."

"Apa kau bahkan tahu jalan menuju ruanganmu?" Baekhyun baru menyadarinya, dia tak tahu apa-apa, dan kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo, dia pasti sudah tersesat di tempat ini. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sehun merogoh kunci yang dia bawa dan membuka pintu, mencari Luhan yang mungkin sudah tertidur. Dia memasuki kamar mereka, iya benar sekali, dia sudah tertidur.

Disitulah Luhan, dengan selimut tergulung seperti buritto di tubuhnya. Wajah mungilnya terpulas di alam mimpi. Sehun tersenyum menatap kekasihnya, sungguh sayang mereka berkencan pada awalnya hanya karena Sehun tak bisa menguntit Baekhyun seperti psikopat selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Memacari sahabatnya adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar yang ia lihat saat itu.

Namun seiring waktu, dia kian menyukainya. Ketulusan gadis itu dalam mencintainya. Pancaran sinar mata yang selalu menatapnya bahagia. Andai saja dia dulu melihat itu semua, dia akan segera jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengelus pipi lembut si blonde, membuat matanya mengerjap terbuka. "Kau sudah pulang? Tadi kau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Jauh," senyum Sehun, mengelus rambut berantakan Luhan sebelum mendorongnya untuk membuka gulungan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Geser, aku juga mau."

"Hei, ganti baju dulu!" protes Luhan ketika kekasihnya mendekapnya erat. "Sehun," tatap gadis itu mengancam, "aku tak mau kotor-kotoran."

Pria itu menaikkan alis mata, mengecup pipinya, "kenapa? Biasanya kau suka _kotor-kotoran_." Mata si rusa membelalak dan segera membenamkan diri ke leher Sehun, membuat pria itu tertawa. "Aku bercanda."

Dia lalu melepas pelukannya untuk mengganti bajunya, membuat Luhan merona dan membalikkan badan, berpura-pura tidur.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap terbuka. Matahari sudah bersinar terlalu cerah, namun tubuh gadis itu masih ingin terus begulung dalam kehangatan selimut yang tebal itu. Sudah sejak alam dia merasakan kemewahan tidur di kamar seperti ini, tidur dengan tenang – kecuali fakta bahwa dia khawatir Luhan mencarinya – dan dia ingin menikmati ini lebih lama.

Sebuah ketukan muncul dari pintu kamarnya dan Baekhyun menghela nafas, menyibak selimutnya sebelum membuka pintu.

Hanya untuk menjerit melihat siapa yang menunggunya.

"K-Kau-" Chanyeol tersenyum, tanpa izin masuk ke dalam. "Ada apa? Ini masih pagi." Protesnya, matanya masih berkedip mengantuk.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ujar pangeran itu, membuat Baekhyun menaikkan satu alis mata, kebingungan. "Kau penasaran kenapa Sehun membawamu, kan? Aku akan menunjukkannya."

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamarnya, menemui Chanyeol yang menunggunya di depan pintu.

Gadis itu tak tahu mereka akan kemana, dan sekuat apapun dia mencari baju yang nyaman untuk kemanapun termasuk ke hutan, yang dia temukan hanya deretan hanbok, termasuk beberapa gaun mendieval yang dia temukan di sudut-sudut lemari luas itu.

Dia mengenakan gaun dengan model yang nyaris sama dengan yang kemarin, minus warnanya, kali ini biru. Rambutnya dia ikat membentuk jalinan korea tradisional. Dia sangat ingin mengenakan binyeo seperti Kyungsoo di rambutnya agar lebih nyaman, namun jika mereka menggunakan hanbok sesuai adat sebenarnya, Baekhyun bisa dikira sebagai wanita yang sudah menikah.

Pangeran itu tersenyum melihatnya, di tangannya sudah ada buntelan yang dia buka dan lingkarkan di bahu Baekhyun. Sebuah sseugae-chima hitam dengan jalinan emas di ujung-ujungnya.

"Ini akan jauh." Ucapnya dan membawa gadis itu keluar.

Baekhyun tak mengharapkan bahwa mereka akan pergi _sendirian_.

Di atas kuda hitam Chanyeol yang berderap kencang, pria itu di belakangnya, Baekhyun mengencangkan cengkramannya di tali kemudi. Ini pertama kalinya dia menaiki hewan itu dan dia pasti berbohong jika mengatakan bahwa dia tidak takut.

Bukankah – dari yang dia baca di dongeng-dongeng – keluarga kerajaan pasti akan dikawal jika keluar dari istana? Kenapa mereka pergi sendiri?

Dan detakan jantung Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

Tak lama setelah melewati hutan lebat dan jauh itu, Chanyeol akhirnya turun dari kuda dan membantu gadis itu dengan meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya. Baekhyun berpegangan pada kedua pundak pangeran itu dan melompat turun dari Thunder, nama kuda Chanyeol, seperti yang awalnya dia katakan.

Mereka berada di sebuah perkampungan, yang Baekhyun sadari kemudian, penduduknya memiliki bercak kemerahan di kulitnya. _Campak_ , pikir Baekhyun. Beberapa nampak lemas dan menutup mata di beranda rumah. Hawa penyakit terasa dimana-mana.

"Ada apa disini?"

"Jadi kau menyadarinya," Ujar Chanyeol dan membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah rumah. Dimana seseorang tertidur dengan dahi berkeringat. Pangeran itu berjongkok, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sendiku, ototku semuanya nyeri. Tenggorokanku..." orang itu terbatuk setelah berbicara dengan suara paraunya. Membuat Chanyeol menahan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk tidak menjawabnya, lalu membawa Baekhyun keluar.

"Banyak yang terkena penyakit itu disini." Ujar Chanyeol setelah membiarkan gadis itu berkeliling melihat desa. "Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku yakin para harpy melakukannya."

"Harpy..." telaah Baekhyun, "Cewek ayam itu?" pria itu menatapnya aneh, "bukan, mereka mirip ayam tapi kepalanya perempuan, benar, kan?" tanyanya, Baekhyun bersyukur dia pernah membaca beberapa novel yang berkaitan mitogoli dulunya, dan Chanyeol mengangguk. "Itu tak masuk akal jika mereka yang melakukannya, apa hubungannya coba?"

"Mereka meracuni makanan dari desa yang mereka lewati, begitulah." Jawab Chanyeol, "dan mereka seperti ini jadinya."

"Tapi seharusnya dari hewan, seperti di catatan," gumam Baekhyun, namun pangeran itu mendengarnya, menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti. "Biasanya melalui darah atau cairan tubuh hewan yang terinfeksi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, sebagaimana dia dulu ketika menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya semasa sekolah. "Myalgia, arthralgia, sakit tenggorokan. Aku tak terlalu yakin, tapi terdengar seperti gejala ebola-"

"Aku tak mengerti." Jawab Chanyeol lagi.

"Begini..." tapi Baekhyun terhenti sebelum memulai penjelasannya. "Kau bilang kau akan memberitahuku kenapa Sehun membawaku kesini, kenapa kau memintaku penjelasan penyakit dari pelajaran yang sudah lama tak kupelajari selama lima tahun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengerti bahwa firasat Sehun mungkin saja benar. Dia cerdas, walaupun Chanyeol tak mengerti kata-kata yang dia ocehkan, tapi dia bisa menebak bahwa gadis ini tahu apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Karena kau seperti ini." Ujarnya seolah itu menjelaskan segalanya. "Yang kau katakan tadi, semua nama aneh itu, kau mungkin bisa membantu kami. Mereka sedang sakit."

Baekhyun menilingkan kepalanya, tak mengerti. Dia hanya mempelajarinya di sekolah, kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol memintanya membantunya.

"Sembuhkan mereka."

Whoop!

"Sembuhkan mereka." Srsly, Chanyeol, Baekhyun bukan dokter. LOL.

So... how was it?

Boring? Slow? Kayanya pertanyaanku itu terus, kkkkkkk, tapi seriusan, aku takut alurnya lambat atau kecepatan jadi anxious aku. Kalau ada apa-apa tolong di review ya... misalnya ada typo atau apa gitu, karena aku nulis bindo gini masih baru, masih transisi dari bing.

Ih, Soo Ji sombong kali, wak.

Dan! Gejala-gejala ebola itu, LOL, aku malu sekali mengingat aku ini anak IPA yang sering gagal di ulangan biologi tapi sok-sokan nulis tentang penyakit. Maaf kalau ada yang salah, aku mengandalkan wikipedia pas nulis itu. Kalau ada yang salah, tolong di review jadi aku bisa buat perbaikan.

Astaga, tercydoek, LOL.

So, c u next time,

Yoon Soo Ji, out!

Annyeong!


	4. Chapter 4 : Angel

**Uhuk!**

 **Double update!**

 **Aku gatau apa yang mendorongku untuk update the fourth chapter sekaligus, tapi, oh well...**

 **Aku cuman lagi gada kerjaan, nungguin cucian selesai dan masih merenungi acara sekolahku yang kutonton kemarin. Para pemain Xpelliarmus, kalian keren! Padahal gatau mereka baca ini atau gak, LOL.**

 **So, I don't want to waste the time, here. Welcome to chapter four, yeorobeun!**

 **Chapter 4: Angel**

Baekhyun terduduk di kamarnya, tangannya masih menggenggam jubah yang baru saja dia lepas.

Dia merasa kalut, tak mengerti. Percakapannya dengan Chanyeol menamparnya seperti petir di malam sunyi. _"Sembuhkan mereka."_ Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur empuknya ketika kalimat pangeran itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Dia bukan dokter.

Dia hanyalah gadis yang kebetulan cukup pintar di bidang alam semasa sekolah, hanya itu dasarnya ketika dia melihat gejala mereka. Diagnosanya takkan pernah tepat, _mungkin_ takkan pernah tepat. Ditambah lagi, gejala mereka tampak campur aduk tak karuan.

Jika dia pintar dia tak mungkin bekerja serabutan untuk memenuhi hidupnya, dia bisa saja berleha-leha di rumah setelah seharian bekerja kantoran. Tapi lihatlah dia, mengantar koran dan susu di pagi hari dan di toko buku sampai malam. Dan lihat dia sekarang, di ruangan istana dunia yang disebut sebagai El Dorado, dimana dia diminta oleh seorang pangeran untuk menyembuhkan rakyatnya di desa terpencil.

 _Bunuh saja aku_.

Baekhyun menarik bantal dan meletakkannya di bawah kepalanya, menghela nafas.

Ketika dia membuka mata, Kyungsoo sudah ada di depannya, menatapnya dengan mata bulat lebarnya. Wanita itu membiarkan Baekhyun duduk dengan topangan tangannya sebelum bertanya,

"Kau dan Orabeoni menghilang sepanjang pagi. Kalian kemana?" tanyanya tepat sasaran dan menatap jubah yang masih Baekhyun genggam bahkan dalam tidurnya. "Itu sseugae-chima milik Daebi-Mama dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Daebi-Mama?" tanya Baekhyun perlahan, melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak sedih. "Siapa itu?"

"Hajin-Mama, ibu suri kami, Ibu Orabeoni." Jelasnya dan Baekhyun menatap jubah itu. _Ini milik ibu Chanyeol?_ Pikirnya, lalu kenapa memberikannya ini?

"Omong-omong, pembesar istana akan datang malam ini." mata Baekhyun membelalak mendengarnya. "Seperti biasa, mereka membahas wabah yang terjadi." Gumam Kyungsoo. "Orabeoni dan Sebang-nim akan datang."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" gumam Baekhyun, "Aku akan terkunci disini, iyakan?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, "Kau bebas kemana saja, tapi bawa satu pelayan bersamamu." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Dan juga, menteri-menteri itu sedikit sensitif jika hal tak berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja, untuk malam ini panggil Orabeoni dengan sebutan Seja-Jeoha. Dia sudah raja, sih, tapi belum dinobatkan, jadi masih dengan panggilan Wangseja."

"Kyungsoo," tahan si brunet, "aku tak mengerti."

"Mereka bisa marah jika mendengarmu berkata 'kau' dengan tak sopan pada Orabeoni. Jadi untuk berjaga, panggil dia dengan sebutan Seja-Jeoha malam ini."

Akhirnya, setelah banyak sekali penjelasan tentang tata gelar kerajaan dari Kyungsoo yang membuatnya serasa kembali ke masa sekolah dimana mata pelajaran sejarah berlangsung, akhirnya wanita itu meninggalkannya setelah memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar mengerti tentang hal itu.

 _Wangseja_... telaah Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia benar-benar bermimpi. Atau mungkin setelah dia terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi itu, dia koma tanpa alasan yang jelas. Atau mungkin dia sudah mati namun jiwanya tersesat.

"Jadi Chanyeol adalah Wangseja, Kyungsoo itu pasti disebut Ma-nim, dia sudah menikah... aku apa? Agasshi? Bang-nyeo?" Baekhyun terus memperkirakan sebutannya hingga tak menyadari pintu terbuka dan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Agasshi?" tanya orang di belakangnya dan dia melonjak, menatap Chanyeol yang menahan tawanya.

"Kukira kau itu pangeran, kenapa masuk tanpa izin, ke kamar perempuan lagi." Cebik Baekhyun, menatapnya kesal.

"Kau menyebutku itu tanpa gelar." Sindir Chanyeol, menganggukkan kepala, " Bagus sekali, _Agasshi_."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Iya, _Seja-Jeoha_." Ucapnya sarkastis, "Sangat aneh memanggilmu itu, tak bisakah aku hanya memanggil namamu?" Protes gadis itu.

"Dan kau mau ditatap sinis sampai kau merasa ingin mati oleh para menteri itu? Silahkan." Sekali lagi, bibir Baekhyun mencebik mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari pangeran itu.

Baekhyun melirik bungkusan yang dibawa Chanyeol, sebuah bungkusan kotak sedang dengan kain keunguan membungkusnya. Menyadari si brunet terus memperhatikan benda itu, Chanyeol menyerahkannya.

"Pakai ini nanti." Pintanya. Membuat Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa yang ada di dalam bungkusan tersebut adalah setelan hanbok. "Kenapa? Tak mau? Kau bahkan belum membukanya." Tanyanya ketika melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang menunduk.

"Aku berniat untuk disini saja, aku tak yakin aku mau keluar kamar." Akunya. Dia merasa malu, lagi dia bukan anggota kerajaan. Menter-menteri itu pasti mencurigai wajah baru yang muncul, apalagi seorang gadis.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tak bisa tetap disini, kau tak bisa terkurung." Tolak Chanyeol, jelas tak menyukai gagasan Baekhyun untuk tetap di kamarnya hingga mereka pergi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dan Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala untuk menatap _royalty_ di depannya.

"Aku malu," jawabnya dan pangeran itu berjongkok di depannya yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa."

"Bukan siapa-siapa?" ulang Chanyeol, kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya dengan penuh kebingungan dan rasa tak percaya. "Setelah sekian lama, kaulah yang mengoceh tentang penyakit mereka. Memang aneh dan gila, namun aku mempercayainya. Dan aku yakin kau lebih dari bukan siapa-siapa."

" _Cheonsa_." Jelas pria itu lagi, "itulah kau."

Dan Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Hanbok yang diberikan Chanyeol terasa berat di tubuhnya. Terlalu banyak lapisan, berbeda dengan yang diberikan Kyungsoo, seolah dia adalah gadis bangsawan yang patut diperebutkan. Rambutnya tak lagi dijalin ke belakang, namun tergerai dengan jalinan kecil yang tergulung membentuk bando di kepalanya. Sisanya tergerai bebas.

Seorang gadis pelayan bernama Yeoreum bersedia menemaninya hari ini, dan dengan berat hati mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun untuk melihat-lihat kota setelah mendengar dari Kyungsoo bahwa tempat itu sangat indah di malam hari.

Memang benar, dan sepertinya justru lebih meriah berada di luar istana.

Lampu terus berkelap-kelip di tepi jalanan dan suara musik terus berputar. Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah menghafal lirik lagu meriah tersebut dan ikut menyanyikannya, membuat Yeoreum sedikit kewalahan. Dia harus minta maaf nanti.

Setelah beberapa tusuk permen kapas dan ddeokbokki lagi, akhirnya dua gadis muda tersebut terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Kelelahan.

"Yeoreum, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat malam ini." ujar Baekhyun, melihat gadis itu yang memukul-mukul kakinya akibat kewalahan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, Agasshi." Jawabnya singkat.

Chanyeol hanya terus mendengar ocehan menter-menterinya yang terus membicarakan wabah yang menimpa desa tersebut. Itu memang hanyalah desa terpencil, namun bukan itu sebenarnya.

Yang dikhawatirkan adalah bagaimana jika merambah ke kota lain, bagaimana jika ini ancaman. Pangeran muda itu memutar bola mata dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Apa yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan adalah bagaimana penduduk disana sudah sekarat, bukan bagaimana itu adalah desa terpencil.

Jongin yang melihatnya hanya membisikkan kata "Jeoha," untuk memanggilnya, membuatnya fokus ke pertemuan itu lagi.

"Dan lagi, ada rumor mengatakan bagaimana seorang gadis asing masuk ke istana." Ujar satu menteri, mendapat anggukan dari yang lain. Dan spontan membuat kepala Chanyeol menegak untuk mendengarkan lebih. "Jeoha, apa rumor ini benar?"

Sebelum dia bisa menjawab, seorang lagi berkata, "Seseorang juga melihatnya dengan Anda di desa itu. Apa yang Anda pikirkan dengan mengajaknya kesana?"

Chanyeol berusaha mencari cara untuk mendiamkan mereka. Dia tak bisa membuat mereka tahu apa tujuan Baekhyun, lagi mereka belum siap menerimanya. Dengan gadis itu yang praktisnya adalah manusia, mereka takkan percaya.

 _Dimana Baekhyun?_ Pikirnya dan menatap Jongin. Sepupunya pun mengangguk padanya.

"Kemana kalian akan membawaku?" tanya gadis itu pada para pengawal yang dengan seragam kerajaan yang menghalanginya, mengklaim bahwa mereka harus menjemputnya. "Dia sudah bilang untuk membiarkanku," Baekhyun berdeham, "Wangseja."

"Seja-Jeoha meminta kami membawa Anda pulang segera." Dan melirik ke arah Yeoreum, gadis pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Agasshi, aku mengenali mereka. Ayo."

"Kau yakin?" dia mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun menurut dan mengikuti mereka.

 _Sudah_ , jawab Jongin, menatap sepupunya. _Tenanglah, Hyung-nim._

Dengan segera, putra mahkota tersebut membubarkan para menteri, mengatakan bahwa pertemuan malam ini disudahi dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan, diikuti Jongin dan Sehun yang berpencar dari barisan mereka.

Dia harus melihat Baekhyun.

Para menteri tahu tentang dia dan Chanyeol tak pernah mengharapkan bahwa mereka akan tahu begitu cepat.

"Biarkan saja rumor itu, Hyung-nim," saran Sehun, "dia akan selesai sendiri nantinya."

"Masalahnya ini tentang Baekhyun, bukan tentangku." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa berpikir, membuat sahabat masa kecilnya itu kembali berpikir. Baekhyun yang baru tinggal dua hari di El Dorado membuat Park Chanyeol seperti itu, tidak mungkin.

Mungkinkah?

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Sehun, jebal, jangan kepo, kkkkkk**

 **Anyway, aku gak tau kalian sadar atau tidak, aku juga gak tahu istilah-istilah pakaian yang mereka pakai itu benar atau tidak. Internet adalah andalanku, LOL.**

 **Jadi seperti biasa, tolong di review kalau ada yang salah.**

 **aku mulai confidence nulis disini karena mungkin ini seolah permulaan baru karena saat aku nulis di W (Sorry, gaboleh nyebut merk) rada lonely, LOL, jadi aku hanya berharap disini kalian terbuka sama rookie sepertiku.**

 **Oh, my God, why do I sound so melancholy all of a sudden, LOL.**

 **Jadi, sampai disini ya, chapter ke empatnya.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	5. Chapter 5: My Answer

**Chapter Five! Dun, dun, dun...**

 **Jadi, malam ini school's night dan aku banyak pr, *cry a thousand rivers* why, why, oh why...**

 **Hajiman, aku sempat update malam ini! Yehet! (Ada yang masih makai kata yehet sampai sekarang? No? Okay)**

 **So, here's the fifth chapter, guys, enjoy...**

 **Chapter 5: My Answer**

 **09.15PM |** Luhan: _Baekhyun, aku kerumahmu, ya?_

 **10.13PM |** Luhan: _Baek, kau dimana?_

 **10.15PM |** Luhan: _Baek, jawab teleponku..._

 **10.20PM |** Luhan: _Baek..._

Luhan menatap bingung hp-nya. Dia sudah menggedor pintu rumah sahabatnya itu setelah sekian lama, namun tak ada jawaban.

Dan Baekhyun tak pernah mengabaikannya.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!" gedornya lagi. Ini sudah lewat dari jam kerjanya, gadis itu pasti sudah ada di rumah, kenapa dia tak ada? Hal anehnya lagi adalah, Baekhyun belum mengabarinya apapun selama satu minggu ini. Ini bukan gadis Byun yang dia kenal.

Hp-nya berdering dan nama Sehun muncul di layarnya. Menajawab panggilan itu, Luhan menjelaskan bahwa dia berada di depan rumah Baekhyun ketika pacarnya menanyakan keberadaannya. Tak menyadari ekspresi panik Sehun ketika mendengarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, adalah mobil Sehun yang memarkirkan diri di depan rumah Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap pria yang keluar dari kendaraan tersebut. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya dan melirik pintu yang terkunci. "Dia tak ada di rumah?" Luhan menggeleng. "Kalau begitu dia tidak ada. Ayo sudah malam."

"Tapi... ini sudah hampir satu minggu, Hunnie." Balas Luhan, menatap pacarnya dengan mencebik kecil. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi."

Sehun tersenyum. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Dia menenangkan dan setelah berbagai macam cara mentalnya menahan untuk menurut pada Luhan yang bibirnya masih mencebik imut, akhirnya Sehun berhasil membawanya pulang.

Baekhyun menunduk, tubuhnya masih berada di atas kursi di kamarnya. Setelan luar yang diberikan Chanyeol tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya sementara dirinya hanya mengenakan gaun dalam putih.

Dia tak menyadari pintu yang terbuka karena sibuk berfikir kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba memintanya pulang ke istana dan membuat para pengawal mengirimnya ke kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya suara di belakangnya dan Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarnya hanya berbalik menatap pangeran itu. "Dan," dia berdeham, menatap ke atas, "pakai bajumu." Ujarnya.

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Pipinya merona sambil menarik hanbok di atas tempat tidurnya dan cepat-cepat memakainya. "Sudah." Gumamnya dan pangeran itu berbalik, duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana suasana kota?" tanyanya, "Kyungsoo bilang kau pergi kesana."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Keren." Jawabnya singkat, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. "Ada apa... kenapa pengawalmu tiba-tiba menjemputku?"

 _Royalty_ itu menghela nafas gusar, tak menatap mata si brunet. "Kita katakan saja bahwa ada rumor tentang keberadaanmu, dan aku belum bisa menjelaskan siapa kau."

"Kalau begitu kirim aku pulang."

"Kau benar-benar ngotot ingin pulang, ya?" Decak Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun kesal, "Dari kemarin, pikiranmu berujung pulang, pulang, dan pulang. Apa kau tak lelah memikirkannya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kan tak pernah memberitahumu."Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Dia _memang_ sangat sering berpikir untuk pulang ke bumi – dengan asumsi bahwa El Dorado bukan berada di planet hidup tersebut – dan menghidupi hidupnya yang biasa.

"Kapan kau akan sadar bahwa kami ini nyaris bukan manusia?" Protes Chanyeol, menatap gadis itu kembali. "Tentu saja aku membaca pikiranmu."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun mundur selangkah, menyeret dirinya ke belakang dengan posisi duduk. Dia pasti berbohong. Dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak, kok."

"Astaga." Baekhyun menarik nafas kaget dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Dia menggelengkan kepala, "Oke, cukup tentang itu."

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Chanyeol, seringai muncul ketika Baekhyun menyadari bahwa pria itu baru saja membaca pikirannya. Dia tertawa, "Baik-baik, akan kucoba untuk berhenti."

"Karena aku mungkin tak pulang," mulai gadis itu, "Mulai dari hal yang pertama dulu. Bagaimana-"

"El Dorado awalnya seperti Neverland, jika dibandingkan..." suaranya terhenti ketika menatap mata Baekhyun yang mungkin dapat menembakkan laser, menyadari bahwa pria itu lagi-lagi membaca pikirannya. "Oke maaf." Tawanya.

"El Dorado awalnya seperti Neverland jika dibandingkan, dengan versi nyata, minus bajak laut dan Peter Pan." Mulainya lagi dan Baekhyun membenarkan posisinya untuk lebih nyaman. "Dan leluhur kami dari latin, mereka aslinya bajak laut tersesat, entah bagaimana menelusuri lautan yang menuju langsung ke tempat ini, menjelaskan kenapa nama kerajaan ini adalah El Dorado. Tapi lama kelamaan portal berpindah ke Semenanjung Korea, tepatnya di Selatan."

Baekhyun tetap diam mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol, ini bahkan lebih menarik dari sejarah.

"Jadi begitulah. Terlalu banyak budaya mereka yang masuk." Pangeran itu menyudahi. "Tapi tempat ini akan segera hancur jika wabah itu terus ada. Penduduk kami sekarat, dan mungkin takkan memakan waktu lama untuk masuk ke ibu kota." Ujarnya lagi, menatap gadis itu. "Itulah sebabnya-"

"Aku disini." Putus Baekhyun. Tak perlu bisa membaca pikiran untuk menebak apa yang Chanyeol akan katakan. "Aku bukan dokter." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "dan kalian punya akses ke dunia kami, seharusnya kalian-"

"Tak ada yang berhasil." Jawab pangeran itu, "banyak yang datang, tapi hasilnya benar-benar nihil."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" pojok Baekhyun, "aku bukan ahli. Aku ini pekerja di toko buku."

"Cobalah." Pinta Chanyeol. "Coba saja." Dia lalu berdiri, tubuhnya tegak dan kaku dengan ekspresi datar, "aku memintamu sebagai Wangseja disini, tolong bantu kami, Agasshi."

"Seja-jeoha," Panggil Baekhyun dengan gelarnya, "Saya tak yakin apakah saya bisa."

"Kau bisa, aku yakin. Dan juga..." Mata Chanyeol berkilau licik. "Aku akan membiarkanmu pulang jika kau bersedia untuk mencoba."

Semenjak menyepakati kemauan dari putra mahkota negeri khayalan ini, Baekhyun terpaksa harus terjebak di dalam perpustakaan, tangannya pegal karena memegang kuas dan gulungan yang dia baca untuk informasi tentang kutukan itu.

Dia benci belajar. Dia benci meneliti. Tapi apa daya, tawaran Chanyeol akan rumah sangat menggiurkan. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa jika dia ingin pulang, dia harus berusaha dulu.

Menangkupkan kepala di atas tangannya, dia menghela nafas lelah. Setidaknya dia bersyukur tulisan disini sudah berwujud hangeul dan bukan hanja. Jika itu hanja, sepertinya dia akan terjebak disini selamanya.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini." Ucapnya, menatap halaman-halaman yang baru saja dia catat. _Harpy dan Penyakitnya_ , _Wabah Mematikan_ , dan berbagai buku lain yang baru saja dia baca. Dia membawa buku catatannya lalu mengembalikan referensi-referensi tersebut sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan.

Di luar, dia berpas-pasan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dia melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan pasangan itu tersenyum.

"Baekhyun, kau disini." Wanita itu tersenyum dan Baekhyun mengangguk, mengangkat buku catatannya.

"Aku sedang belajar."

"Akhirnya dia berhasil meyakinkanmu, ya?" Ujar Jongin dan perempuan itu mencebikkan bibir, membuatnya tertawa. "Aku bercanda."

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, "Aku belum melihatnya dari kemarin." Dia masih memiliki urusan dengan albino gila itu, jika dia benar-benar pergi ke Seoul-

"Dia di Bumi." Jawab Kyungsoo, meresmikan pemikiran Baekhyun. "Katanya dia merindukan pacarnya, jadi dia pergi dulu." Luhan? Oh, sahabatnya, andai dia tahu. "Jangan marah pada Sehun, Baekhyun, dia hanya berusaha."

Gadis itu mengangguk, bibirnya mencebik lagi. "Dimana Ch-" lidahnya tertahan karena melihat pasangan itu menggelengkan kepala mereka keras-keras, menahannya untuk mengucapkan nama putra mahkota. "Maksudku adalah... dimana Seja-Jeoha? Aku harus bicara padanya."

"Jeoha ada di ruangannya, kau tahu dimana, kan?" Jawab Kyungsoo, namun Baekhyun menggeleng, membuat wanita itu mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak tahu? Dia di sisi timur, berhadapan denganmu, kau kan di sisi barat."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengerutkan dahinya, dia tak pernah melihatnya keluar dari sana, tapi gadis itu akhinya membiarkannya saja. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang dikatakan Kyungsoo sebagai ruangan sang pangeran. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu menggenggam bukunya lebih erat, dan meneliti pakaian yang dia kenakan. Hanbok ini memiliki desain yang hampir sama dengan kemarin, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda, kuning muda. Dan rambutnya masih dengan model yang sama dengan yang kemarin.

Dia mengetuk pintu dan seorang kasim keluar. Membungkuk padanya, sebelum memasuki ruangan lagi. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dan membungkuk lagi padanya, lalu membuka pintu, mempersilahkannya.

Pintunya dobel ternyata, jadi ruangan Chanyeol benar-benar tertutup. Dia melihat pangeran itu tengah membaca – dari yang dia lihat – beberapa dokumen. Baekhyun membungkuk padanya sebelum mata Chanyeol mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ini... aku hanya mengatakan bahwa informasi yang kudapat sangat sedikit." Dia hanya bergumam mengiyakan. "Jadi, aku dengar Sehun sedang berada di Seoul, jadi bisakah kau memintanya untuk membeli beberapa buku kedokteran?"

"Baiklah." Jawabnya lagi.

Jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun menunduk, Chanyeol tak pernah begitu padanya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Gumamnya.

Namun tanpa dia sadari, Chanyeol berdiri dan bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tak manusiawi dan menahannya di sekat pintu, memojokkannya.

 **Noooo! Chanyeol, what have you done to Baekhyun?**

 **"Nothing, cuman mojokin dia dan dia shock setengah mati." LOL.**

 **Jadi gimana? Ngebosanin? Sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan untuk memberitahu kalian bahwa sepertinya chapter berikutnya akan masuk ke konflik, dan Luhan... *gulp* gak mau spoiler, gak mau pokoknya gak mau.**

 **kenapa aku merasa talkative disini, LOL, padahal aku ini pendiam dan sok polos di dunia nyata...**

 **Astaga, Yoon Soo Ji, keluarlah dari bayang-bayang...**

 **Anyway, kalau ada kekurangan, saran, kritik, beserta kawan-kawannya, dimohon untuk ditulis di review ya... jadi aku bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik untuk yang akan datang...**

 **Gomawoyo**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lightsaber

**Surprise! Sixth Chapter, yeorobeun!**

 **Aku upload di sekolah lagi, LOL.**

 **Anyway karena waktu terbatas...**

 **Enjoy the story...**

 **Chapter 6: Lightsaber**

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Gumamnya._

 _Namun tanpa dia sadari, Chanyeol berdiri dan bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tak manusiawi dan menahannya di sekat pintu, memojokkannya._

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, menatap pangeran yang menahannya itu dan menundukkan kembali pandangannya. Tubuhnya masih menghadap ke belakang dan tak berani dia putar, takut untuk bertemu mata.

"Berputarlah." Pinta Chanyeol, suaranya serak dan dalam, membuat gadis itu menelan ludah. Ketika dia tak menurut, pria itulah yang menarik tangannya untuk membuat mereka berhadapan.

"Jeoha," bisik Baekhyun, matanya tiba-tiba miliki ketertarikan pada lantai di bawah mereka.

"Chanyeol," pangeran itu membenarkan. "Panggil aku dengan namaku, Baekhyun." Ujarnya dan gadis itu kembali menelan ludah. Ada apa ini? kenapa udara semakin panas saja?

"Ch-Chanyeol." Ulang Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau..." dia menelan ludah kembali, kenapa bicara menjadi sulit sekali? "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Kau," dengan kata itu, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ups! Kesalahan besar. Mata Chanyeol menatapnya intens, terlalu intens, membuat Baekhyun seketika merasa seperti anak kucing tak berdaya.

Namun Baekhyun tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kemarin, kan?" tanyanya dan gadis itu mengangguk pelan, masih menatapnya, "Para menteri tahu tentangmu, jadi hati-hatilah." Ujarnya, tangannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun pelan, membuat nafas gadis itu terhenti seketika.

"Chanyeol..." Bisiknya ketika pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyejajarkannya dengan kepala Baekhyun, hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Ini sedikit tidak pantas." Tidak, bukan sedikit, ini benar-benar tidak pantas.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara berat dan serak yang sama. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bibirnya mengelus lembut rahangnya, beralih ke pipinya. Mengecupnya pelan.

Di luar kendalinya, mata Baekhyun menutup. Bibir Chanyeol terasa lembut dan kering. _Astaga!_

Setelah terasa selama ratusan tahun kemudian, tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari kedua sisi yang memerangkap Baekhyun, dan sang pangeran mundur beberapa langkah. Membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu pada Sehun, kau tenang saja." Ucapnya biasa, namun cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun mengangguk. "Pergilah," bisiknya, mendekatkan tubuhnya kembali, "tak ada nol persen kemungkinan mereka tak memasang mata-mata disini."

Mata Baekhyun melotot mendengarnya. "Dan kau baru bilang sekarang?" tanyanya kesal, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku hanya terlena tadi." dan jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata kesal. "Akui saja, kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Oh, diamlah." Pinta Baekhyun dan keluar dari ruangan. Seketika benar-benar keluar dari sisi timur, gadis itu menyentuh dada kirinya, dimana jantungnya berada, "Oh, jantungku. Oh..."

Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan yang tertidur pulas dari atas sofa ke tempat tidur, dia tengah menemani gadis itu menonton drama kesukaannya ketika telepati Chanyeol mendesaknya untuk mencari sesuatu.

Jadi dengan berat hati, tanpa membangunkan Luhan yang kepalanya terkulai di bahunya, Sehun mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di kamar mereka. Mengecup kepalanya sebelum menutup pintu.

Matanya menangkap sosok berbaju hitam, lengkap dengan topi dan masker yang juga hitam dari jendela mereka. Matanya menangkap jelas bagaimana sosok tersebut panik karena keberadaannya diketahui.

Sehun mendesis dan segera berteleportasi ke tempat sosok itu berada, namun yang dia cari telah tak ada.

Tebakan jitu, siapapun itu berasal dari El Dorado.

Dia menatap rumahnya, dimana pacarnya masih tertidur pulas tanpa mengetahui bahwa rumah mereka tengah diawasi. Batinnya mengamuk, mendesaknya untuk terus berada di sampingnya. Apapun yang Chanyeol minta bisa menunggu.

Luhan adalah gadis manusia, yang jelas takkan bisa melawan jika siapapun yang mengawasinya datang dan mencelakainya dengan kekuatannya. Sehun _harus_ melindunginya. Namun dia tak dapat mengambil resiko untuk membawa Luhan ke dimensinya, sekali dia mengetahui eksistensi tempat itu, lebih berbahaya baginya jika tak berhati-hati.

 _Hyung-nim_ , panggilnya, berdoa bahwa siapapun mendengarnya. _Jawab aku, Hyung-nim-deul! Noo-nim!_ Dia terus meneriakkan kata-kata itu selagi kakinya membawanya masuk kembali ke rumah, duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

 _Ini aku, Sehun_. Jawab sebuah suara feminin dan pria itu nyaris bersujud ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang membalasnya. Sehun mencoba menjelaskan situasinya dengan singkat tanpa panik pada wanita itu, sampai akhirnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyampaikan itu pada Jongin.

 _Terima kasih, Noo-nim_ , ucapnya dan memeluk Luhan yang masih tertidur.

"Apa?" Baekhyun tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. "Luhan kenapa? Apa kau bahkan yakin?" tanyanya lagi pada Kyungsoo yang terduduk di sampingnya.

Mereka tengah berada di ruangan gadis bumi itu. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menemui Baekhyun perihal sahabatnya dan memberitahu semua yang perlu dia ketahui. Tapi dia masih tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ada yang mengincar Luhan sedangkan gadis itu tak memiliki sangkut paut apapun dengan tempat ini. Kecuali-

"Sehun." Mereka serempak berkata. Baekhyun dengan nada mempertanyakan dan Kyungsoo dengan nada membenarkan. "Hubungannya dengan Sehun terlampau dekat. Dan kau tahu, tak semua senang dengan kekuasaan Orabeoni. Sedangkan Sehun adalah salah satu tangan kanannya."

"Tapi kukira Chanyeol mendapatkan tahta secara sah."

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik, menaikkan alis mata. "Mereka dua bersaudara sebenarnya. Orabeoni adalah putra bungsu, namun Wangseja pertama diasingkan karena terbukti tak dapat memimpin kerajaan."

Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia terbukti..." Suara wanita itu pecah dan dia berdeham sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Terbukti memelihara satwa terlarang. Dan itu terlalu membahayakan."

"Satwa terlarang..." Ulang Baekhyun, mencoba berpikir, "Maksudmu buas? Atau apa?"

"Aku tak tahu jelas, tak ada yang mau memberitahuku." Kyungsoo mencebik, dan gadis itu dapat mengerti bahwa dia juga kesal karena tak mengerti. "Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah sahabatmu sepertinya sudah diketahui sebagai gadis yang memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu Lord paling berkuasa."

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, kesal. Jadi Sehun adalah seorang Lord, dan dari perkataan Kyungsoo jelas bahwa gelar itu tak hanya dipegang satu orang saja. "Lima."

"Apa?"

"Ada lima Lord di El Dorado."

"Kau bercanda." Gadis itu menyeringai gugup. Tak mungkin. Terlalu sedikit Lord, sedangkan El Dorado adalah daerah yang luas, sedikit aneh. Belum sempat Baekhyun menanyakan apapun, pintu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan Jongin yang nafasnya berderu.

"Sebang-nim!" Seru Kyungsoo, menatap suaminya yang terengah setelah mendobrak masuk tersebut. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" desaknya.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Jongin, mengelus pelan rambut istrinya sebelum beralih ke gadis bumi yang mengalihkan pandangan melihat mereka. "Baekhyun, sepertinya kau harus melihat ini."

Luhan terbangun, melihat Sehun yang tertidur di sampingnya, kedua tangan pria itu mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, memindahkan kedua tangan tersebut dan berdiri.

Sebelum sebuah pisau tiba-tiba menyentuh pelan lehernya.

Nafasnya tertahan, melirik ketakutan sosok hitam yang menempelkan bilah dingin tajam tersebut ke dekat urat nadinya. Dia ingin menjerit, Sehun nampak sangat pulas dan tak mengerti bahaya yang mengancam dirinya.

Namun tepat sebelum sosok tersebut berhasil menebas leher Luhan, kedua mata Sehun terbuka dan dengan sigap, dengan kecepatan tak manusiawi, menebas lebih dulu penyusup tersebut.

Hanya saja, tak ada yang menyadari, bahwa ada satu orang lagi, dan dia berhasil memanah pundak Luhan, membuat gadis itu tergeletak di lantai.

" **Luhan!** "

Dan itulah hal terakhir yang diketahui Sehun sebelum dirinya terkena panah yang kedua.

 **Like I said, something's up with Luhan /\**

 **Don't kill me, jebal!**

 **Dia gak kenapa-kenapa kok, Baekhyun juga, LOL.**

 **Jadi gimana? Jujur, aku gugup tiba chap ini soalnya gak bagus buat action, so crappy LOL.**

 **Kalau ada apa-apa, kritik, saran dkk, mohon di review ya... juseyo.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heart Attack

**It's the seventh chapter! Yehet!**

 **Besok ulangan diriku ini, *crying so hard*** **ㅠㅠ**

 **Tapi gimana lagi, anak sekolah ya kayak gini, takdir mah gitu.**

 **Anyway, aku mau belajar tapi gak ada motivasi sama sekali, so I ended up updating this fanfic, LOL.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Heart Attack**

 _Pintu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan Jongin yang nafasnya berderu._

 _"_ _Sebang-nim!" Seru Kyungsoo, menatap suaminya yang terengah setelah mendobrak masuk tersebut._ _"_ _Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" desaknya._

 _"_ _Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Jongin, mengelus pelan rambut istrinya sebelum beralih ke gadis bumi yang mengalihkan pandangan melihat mereka. "Baekhyun, sepertinya kau harus melihat ini."_

Mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling menatap, memancarkan sebuah pengertian yang sulit ditangkap oleh Baekhyun. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya, wanita itu menatap Jongin khawatir. "Apa aku harus ikut?"

Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Jangan, itu tak bagus." Dia mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang sedikit menggembung.

Baekhyun juga baru teringat bahwa Kyungsoo tengah mengandung. Apa ini hanya perasaannya, atau perut Kyungsoo semakin membesar dalam hitungan hari?

"Memang kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" desak Baekhyun dan pasangan itu menatapnya nanar. Tatapan kedua pasang mata tersebut membuatnya sedikit gugup, mereka tampak... penuh simpati.

"Ayolah." Jongin membawa Baekhyun keluar setelah menerima anggukan pelan dari Kyungsoo, yang tak ikut dan hanya terus duduk di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengikuti Jongin ke tempat pengobatan, membuat gadis itu semakin bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tergelitik untuk bertanya, tapi langkah pria itu begitu tergesa-gesa dan membuatnya sulit untuk mengimbangi langkahnya apalagi bertanya.

Mereka bertemu Chanyeol di tengah perjalanan. "Hyung-nim." Sambut Jongin, sedikit membungkuk, membuat Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. "Kami akan menengok me-"

"Aku tahu." Potong pangeran itu. "Aku akan membawanya sekarang. Kau temani saja Kyungsoo, dia pasti juga terguncang." Sepupunya kemudian hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama sang putra mahkota.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun setidaknya lebih tenang.

"Dari tadi tak ada yang mau menjelaskan padaku, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanyanya, memberanikan diri. Dia benci ketidaktahuan, dia benci ketika orang lain merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Raut wajah Chanyeol menggelap, "Jeoha?"

Pria itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan, meninggalkan rasa merinding di kulitnya. "Jangan membenci kami, ini juga sangat mengguncang." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan Chanyeol membawanya terus ke ruang mengobatan.

Baekhyun tak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya. Ini gila. Ini tidak terjadi. Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Air mata gadis itu mengalir melihat siapa yang tergeletak di ranjang mungil tempat mereka meletakkan tubuh pasien yang tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang dan gadis itu melemas, membuatnya menariknya perlahan.

"Luhan." Bisiknya, menatap tubuh tak berdaya sahabatnya yang dibalut perban, pucat dan tak sadarkan diri. Disampingnya adalah Sehun, dengan luka yang sama, di bahunya.

"Tak apa, mereka tak apa..." Chanyeol terus mendekapnya sementara Baekhyun gemetaran akibat menangis.

Dia tak pernah percaya ancaman sesungguhnya hingga hari ini. Hingga hari dimana dia melihat sahabatnya tak sadarkan diri, bahu kirinya berbalut perban bersama pacarnya.

Habislah sudah masa-masa polos Byun Baekhyun.

Dia rindu masa dimana dia bekerja serabutan untuk makan sehari tiga kali. Lebih baik itu sepertinya, mengantar susu lebih baik ketimbang melihat sahabatmu pucat tak bernyawa, setidaknya dia tampak tak bernyawa. Dan membaca buku fantasi dimana tragedi terjadi lebih menyenangkan daripada mengalaminya secara pribadi.

"Aku tak mau disini... aku tak mau..." dia tak sanggup melihat mereka seperti itu, dia ingin pergi ke sayap barat, tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Meringkuk sambil berdoa bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan pergi ketika pagi menjelang.

Sekejap kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan dirinya berbalut rasa pusing. Warna-warni berputar di matanya. Tiga kejap, hingga dirinya sampai di kamarnya, masih berada di dekapan Chanyeol. Tidak, kali ini, dia berada di gendongannya.

Wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dari ujung bahu pria tersebut. Dan ketika dia meletakkannya ke atas tempat tidur, gadis itu sudah sesenggukan lagi. Air matanya kembali turun dengan deras.

"Tak apa, mereka baik-baik saja. Itu di bahu, itu tak fatal." Chanyeol memeluknya, mengelus kepalanya lembut. Jika Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun yang biasa, dia pasti menolak, namun dia sadar betapa dia membutuhkan penenang saat ini. dan anehnya, pelukan Chanyeol lebih manjur daripada selusin stroberi yang biasa dia makan ketika sedang stres.

"Kau tak apa sekarang?" tanyanya, tepat ketika nafas Baekhyun mulai kembali normal dan air matanya berhenti. Dia mengusap pelan pipi gadis itu, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Luka di bahu itu tak fatal, aku sudah ser-"

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya ketika Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya. Ada kemungkinan bahwa pria itu akan mengatakan kata 'sering' dan sekaget apapun Baekhyun memikirkannya, dia mengerti, dari cerita Kyungsoo, bahwa ada beberapa pihak yang tidak menyukai kekuasaan yang dimiliki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang lama pasti akan meminta Chanyeol untuk melepaskan tahtanya saja. Namun setelah melihat sahabatnya berbalut perban seperti itu, melihat penderitaan rakyat yang Chanyeol minta untuk dia sembuhkan, dia sangat yakin bahwa siapapun pihak itu, mereka bukanlah orang baik-baik. Baekhyun yang lama telah tidak ada.

Menghisap ingusnya, Baekhyun berdeham. "Aku akan membantumu." Ujar gadis itu. "Maaf jika aku ini suka ikut campur, tapi aku tahu ada yang tak suka denganmu. Mereka mencelakai Luhan, yang kuanggap sebagai kakakku, jadi aku akan membantumu melawan. Jangan menyangkal kalau kau ingin berjuang juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum, menatapnya. "Kau kan sudah akan membantuku sejak kemarin." Jawabnya, menunjuk buku catatannya di atas meja dekat tempat tidur. "Apa kabar catatanmu itu?"

"Aku melakukannya agar aku bisa pulang." Baekhyun mencebik. "Sekarang aku marah karena mereka mengusik sahabatku. Jadi aku tulus sekarang."

"Kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Serius, Seja-Jeoha." Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya. Hingga akhirnya matanya berkedut dan dia berdiri.

"Temanmu sepertinya sudah sadar." Ujarnya dan membantunya berdiri, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu dan sensasi pusing dan penampakan warna-warni kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Butuh dua kali pengalaman bagi Baekhyun untuk mengatakan bahwa inilah rasanya berteleportasi.

Setibanya mereka di tempat pengobatan, mata Baekhun bertemu dengan Luhan yang telah sadar, sahabatnya tengah meminum sesuatu dari cangkir kecil ala masa Joseon dan tiba-tiba tersedak ketika melihat mereka berdua muncul tepat di depannya.

Sehun yang berada di sampingnya segera menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu, sementara dia kembali meminum minuman dari cangkirnya. "Kau memberinya nektar?" tanyanya dan Sehun mengangguk. "Sudah berapa cangkir?"

"Baru satu ini, Hyung-nim, tenang saja." Jawab yang lebih muda dan bertemu mata dengan Baekhyun yang masih didekap pinggangnya oleh sang pangeran. Sehun berdeham. "Hyung-nim." Dia menunjuk tangan Chanyeol dengan matanya dan pria itu segera melepaskan pinggang Baekhyun.

Gadis itu segera berlari ke arah sahabatnya. "Hei, kau kenapa? Bagaimana ini terjadi?" Baekhyun terus menembakkan pertanyaan ke arah Luhan dan membuat si blonde tertawa.

"Sabarlah, Baek, aku tak apa." Ujarnya dan meletakkan cangkir yang baru saja habis ke nampan. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sehun baru menceritakannya padaku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Ini misimu, Baek." Luhan mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya, "Astaga seolah Percy Jackson and the Olympians muncul di kehidupanmu..."

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun lebih suka jika yang ada di novel mitologi tersebut tetap berada di dalam halaman-halaman bukunya, namun dia tak mengatakannya.

"Luhan tak bisa pulang, terlalu berbahaya." Ucap Sehun dan menatap pacarnya, "sementara lukanya belum sembuh benar."

"Dia akan tinggal disini." Chanyeol menetapkan, "Aku yakin sayap barat masih punya tempat untuk ruangannya." Pangeran itu tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?" Dia tersenyum mengangguk pada Baekhyun dan gadis itu menjerit memeluk sahabatnya. Akhirnya dia tak perlu terlalu kesepian di ruangannya. Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo mungkin sering berkunjung, tapi dia tak begitu mengenal mereka, sehingga jika Luhan yang satu sayap dengannya akan lebih baik.

 **Luhan di El Dorado!**

 **Bagi yang gak tau nektar disini, maksudku, berdasarkan referensi yang kubaca di novel PJO dan HOO, nektar adalah minuman para dewa yang biasa digunakan oleh para demigod untuk penyembuhan. Ancient Greece style. Tapi kalau diminum terlalu banyak, darah akan berubah jadi api dan tulang jadi abu, the point is you'll die.**

 **Jadi gimana? Boring chapter, I know... tapi hunhan gak kenapa-kenapa, kaan... mereka gwaenchana kok, LOL.**

 **Memang ada beberapa kejadian yang akan memilukan hati, menurutku sih, LOL, tapi mereka akan baik-baik saja.**

 **Kalau ada apa-apa, kritik, saran, dkk, bisa ditulis di review karena itu sangat penting sebagai moivasiku untuk menyelesaikan fic 16 chapter ini...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	8. Chapter 8: Growl

**Welcome to chapter eight!**

 **So, here I am happy af karena guru yang harusnya ngasih ulangan gak masuk, ohorat!**

 **Anyway, hafalan buat besok banyak banget tapi aku sempat update pulang sekolah, baru ganti baju langsung buka laptop LOL.**

 **Enjoy the story, guys!**

 **Chapter 8: Growl**

Hari-hari berikutnya, Luhan selalu berjalan-jalan dengan Sehun ke sekitar kota, mengingat pacarnya adalah seorang Lord, keluar masuk istana tak begitu sulit, hanya saja gadis itu sering mengeluh bahwa dia sesak dengan sseugae-chima yang harus terus dipakainya.

Sementara Baekhyun terus berada di perpustakaan, terkadang sendirian ataupun bersama Chanyeol yang menemuinya untuk mengetahui sejauh mana dia belajar. Dengan buku yang Sehun bawa, Baekhyun mulai menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah penyakit yang pernah ada di bumi. Diagnosa awalnya sebagai ebola salah besar.

Ini campur aduk tak karuan.

Dia segera meminta Kyungsoo untuk membiarkannya pergi ke kota sebentar, dengan alasan bahwa dia ingin melihat apakah ada penyakit yang sudah merambah atau belum.

Tapi tidak. Mendekap sseugae-chima hitamnya lebih erat, gadis itu menelusuri jalanan menuju desa terpencil itu. Gadis itu berdandan layaknya gadis biasa, dengan hanbok polos tanpa aksesoris dan rambutnya dipita di belakang. Dia harus melihat sekali lagi dan tak bisa menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya karena entah kapan itu akan terjadi.

Dan disinilah dia, berpas-pasan dengan anak kecil yang sedang sakit. Dia mengajak anak itu duduk dan melihat-lihat lukanya. Dari demamnya, orang biasa mungkin merasa it campak, namun bintik itu adalah bekas cacar air yang mengering.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Agasshi, kau adalah orang yang dibawa Wangseja saat itu, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kabar menyebar cepat." Jawab anak itu dengan polos, "Mereka mengira Agasshi adalah kekasihnya."

Baekhyun berdeham canggung mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut anak tersebut. "Aku, yah, ini rumit." Gumamnya, "pulanglah, aku juga tak bisa berlama-lama disini." Dia tersenyum padanya dan melihat anak tersebut pergi sebelum dia menutupi wajahnya dengan sseugae-chimanya dan beranjak pergi. Tak pernah melihat bahwa anak itu terus berbisik ke dua orang pria.

Baekhyun menyibakkan jubahnya sedikit ketika terik makin panas sesampainya dia di kota, namun tetap menjaga wajahnya untuk terus menutup. Dia melihat dua orang yang familiar. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah Luhan dan Sehun, gadis itu tersenyum, hendak menghampiri mereka ketika seseorang membekap mulutnya dan menariknya pergi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun, mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Pria itu menatap Jongin yang balas menatapnya, kaget.

"Dia masih belum pulang?" tanya sepupunya, kaget. Dia sudah mendengar dari istrinya bahwa gadis bumi itu pergi ke kota untuk melihat-lihat. Namun bahkan ketika matahari telah tenggelam, Baekhyun belum tampak batang hidungnya.

"Kau yakin dia tidak mengatakan kemana lagi selain kota?" tanyanya dan Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang Jongin menanggguk.

"Aku sangat yakin." Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin melemah. Rasa khawatir ini terlalu kuat, dan sebagai sepupu yang baik, Chanyeol tak dapat terus menerus menahan Jongin untuk menjaga istrinya.

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Ujarnya dan berteleportasi sebelum siapapun dan berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol terus menerus berteleportasi di setiap sudut kota, namun tidak dapat merasakan kehadiran gadis itu dimanapun. Dia nyaris menumbuk tembok saking frustrasinya. Jika saja dia merasakan setitik-

 _Chanyeol_ , panggil sebuah suara feminin, menyadarkan indera sang pangeran. Akhirnya, pikirnya sebelum melesat untuk menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

Disitulah Baekhyun. Air matanya terus mengalir deras dengan matanya yang tertutup. Tak mampu lagi menahan ancaman yang mereka berikan.

Dia benci dikurung.

Dia benci disiksa.

Tapi dengan rok menggembung tebal? Dia tak bisa lari lebih cepat dari kura-kura, membuatnya terkunci di sebuah gudang yang hanya bercahaya lentera mungil. Berdoa bahwa Chanyeol memiliki pembacaan pikiran jarak jauh, membuat gadis itu terus memikirkan sang pangeran. Berharap dia menemukannya.

 _Chanyeol_ , panggilnya terus, dengan segala sisa kekuatan berusaha untuk tetap terjaga.

Hingga akhirnya asap hitam muncul di depannya, berdenyar menganyam sosok Chanyeol seolah pangeran itu hanyalah hologram yang terbentuk di udara kosong. Gadis itu tersenyum, asumsinya benar ternyata.

Pria itu serta merta hanya diam dan menggendongnya keluar, melihat beberapa orang bertopeng di depan pintu, menghadang mereka dengan pedang terhunus. Kesadaran Baekhyun sudah mulai menghilang, namun dia dapat mendengar geraman berat keluar dari tenggorokan Chanyeol.

"Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi jika kalian menyentuh sesuatu milikku?" tanyanya, menatap satu persatu orang-orang itu, "Kalian bisa terluka." Ujarnya.

Dan Baekhyun yakin ini bukanlah halusinasinya ketika melihat api menjalar dari kaki Chanyeol, tanda di tangannya yang selama ini tidak gadis itu sadari berdenyar merah. Sebuah tanda mirip burung yang menukik, dengan ukiran yang menggantikan outline-nya.

Api terus menjalar menuju mereka, mengepung mereka membentuk lingkaran api dan sebelum Baekhyun tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya, penglihatannya mengabur dan akhirnya menghitam.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa dia telah berada di ruangannya. Di sampingnya, kepala Chanyeol tertunduk, menandakan pria itu sedang tidur, tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

Gadis itu mencoba menarik tangannya tanpa membangunkan pangeran yang tertidur itu, namun ketika dia menariknya, mata Chanyeol perlahan terbuka. Dan yang membuat mata Baekhyun membelalak tak karuan adalah Chanyeol yang merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Kau tertidur selama tiga hari, aku sangat khawatir." bisiknya dan gadis itu sangat terkejut. Dia tak pernah menyadari bahwa dia tertidur selama itu.

"Mereka menyayat lenganku." Jawabnya pelan, menarik diri dari Chanyeol dan menyibakkan hanbok tidur tipisnya. Menunjukkan luka dimana mereka menyayat kulitnya. Luka itu telah menghijau dan gadis itu menatap Chanyeol.

"Racun." Jawabnya. "Tapi awalnya berwarna kuning, ini efek obat. Kami sudah mengobatimu." Dia menenangkan, mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun. "Penelitianmu..." mulainya dengan ragu. "Hentikan sementara ini, kau sudah terluka."

"Apa? Chanyeol, tidak," gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tahu, aku sudah melihat mereka lagi." Dan melihat tatapan pria itu, Baekhyun mau tak mau menceritakan kebohongannya saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi ke kota.

"Dan kau tak meminta izinku?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku tak mau membuatmu kewalahan," dia merona, "dan juga, jika mereka tak ada aku pasti baik-baik saja. Toh, aku disergap di kota." Ujarnya lagi. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menggelap.

"Memikirkannya lagi, aku tak mengerti dengan jelas apa penyakit mereka tapi ini menyerang sistem imun mereka. Aku yakin." Baekhyun kemudian menceritakan apa yang dia lihat selain anak kecil yang dia temui itu. Bagaimana beberapa orang nampak kurus kering, dan beberapa tergeletak lemas.

"Lalu bagaimana menrutmu?"

"Membeli obat tanpa resep akan sedikit sulit. Tapi aku tahu tanaman ini yang dulunya sering digunakan pada abad medieval, sedikit beresiko sebenarnya karena aku tak terlalu mengerti dan pernah melihat tanamannya – yah maaf saja sebenarnya – tapi dikenal bisa digunakan untuk menguatkan sistem imun mereka. Yah, itu menurut artikel yang kubaca-"

"Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol, menyentuh tangan gadis itu pelan untuk menyadarkannya dari ocehannya tentang obat itu. "Katakan saja."

"Ashitaba, seledri jepang."

 **Dun, dun, dun!**

 **Ada yang pernah dengar seledri jepang? atau nama lainnya, Angelica?**

 **Dari yang kubaca dia berkhasiat banget masalah pengobatan, hai, internet!**

 **So, how was it?**

 **Satisfying or boring?**

 **Oooooor... gak sesuai harapan?**

 **Hehe, kalau ada apa-apa, kritik, saran, dan kawan-kawannya tulis aja di review... gomawoyo..**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	9. Chapter 9: My Lady

**Chapter nine!**

 **Aku rencananya mau double or triple update karena kuotaku habis terus ini di sekolah, dan aku ngebut pas ngetik author note gara-gara kelasku diatas dan aku takut, LOL**

 **This is ninth chapter, guys!**

 **Chapter 9: My Lady**

Secara lebih jelasnya lagi, Baekhyun tak tahu entah tanaman itu tumbuh disini atau tidak, namun mengingat El Dorado memiliki akses ke dunia manusia, membuat gadis itu yakin bahwa tanaman itu mungkin, hanya mungkin, tak sulit ditemukan keberadaannya.

Luhan juga terkadang membantunya, mereka sering berjalan di tempat dimana tanaman obat disimpan, terkadang Kyungso menemani, namun perutnya yang sudah mulai menggembung sedikit menyulitkannya berjalan, membuatnya lebih sering berdiam di ruangannya.

Baekhyun sendiri sedikit merasa aneh, dia sadar bahwa sudah hampir satu bulan dia berada di tempat ini, namun kandungan Kyungsoo semakin membesar dan membuatnya heran, bagaimana bisa janin itu tumbuh dengan sangat pesat. Namun setelah dipikirkan lagi, tak banyak hal normal di El Dorado.

Pikirkan saja. Nama daerah latin. Pakaian Korea. Dan sumber wabah – yang masih dicurigai – adalah harpy, cewek ayam jelek yang hanya pernah Baekhyun baca di novel-novel mitologi. Ada yang normal? Tak ada. Sekian, terima kasih.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya dan dia menggumamkan masuk, membuat seorang gadis pelayan datang dengan membungkuk. Itu adalah Yeoreum, gadis pelayan yang menemaninya ketika para menteri datang ke istana.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. "Sudah lama, ya." Sapanya dan gadis itu membungkuk. "Apa itu?" tanyanya, menunjuk bingkisan kotak yang dia bawa masuk.

"Seja-Jeoha meminta saya untuk mengantarkan ini. Para menteri akan datang lagi nanti." Jawabnya pelan, penuh hormat, dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka bingkisan itu dan mendapati sebuah hanbok sutra mewah ada di dalamnya. Warnanya putih, dengan ujung berwarna merah muda, bebungaan ceri merah muda lebat menjalar bersama batangnya dari pinggang ke atas, dimana dia melihat aksen ikat pinggang kain berwujud seperti serpihan mahkota bunga yang berkumpul di kotak. Roknya sama, menggembung, berwana putih. Di dalam kotak, masih ada satu setelan lagi, sebuah sseugae-chima merah muda lembut dengan tepian putih.

"Dia tak serius, kan?" gumamnya. Gaun ini nampak tak cocok dengannya. Bukannya dia tak menyukai desain maupun warna hanbok tersebut, merah muda adalah kesukaannya. Namun ini terlalu mewah, memikirkan bahwa dia bukanlah seorang _royalty_.

"Seja-Jeoha mengatakan untuk mengenakan ini." Ulang Yeoreum dan Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Beliau berkata tak bisa mengantarkan pada anda secara langsung, ada keperluan mendesak di luar istana."

Jadi artinya Chanyeol tak ada di istana sekarang. Luhan juga sedang keluar bersama Sehun. Namun gadis itu tetap beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo sebentar. Apa ada yang harus dia sampaikan lagi? Atau kau akan menemaniku lagi nanti?" tanyanya.

"Saya takkan ikut bersama Agasshi. Agasshi akan mengikuti Seja-Jeoha nanti malam." Apa sebenarnya rencananya, Baekhyun tak tahu. Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk ketika gadis pelayan itu membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Gadis itu tak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk kembali melipat hanbok itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak. Kemudian pergi ke taman, mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo pasti tengah berada disana.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Baekhyun dan wanita itu menoleh, masih dengan hanboknya yang biasa dan rambutnya yang disemat oleh binyeo, Kyungsoo sudah semakin tampak seperti seorang ibu.

Gadis itu mendudukkan diri disampingnya, segera menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi di kamarnya. Sementara wanita itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan gadis bumi tersebut.

 _Jangan beritahu Baekhyun, dia bisa marah_ , ujar Chanyeol tadi pagi sebelum dia dan Jongin berangkat untuk pergi ke desa yang terkena wabah. Atas amanat kakak iparnya, Kyungsoo memilih bungkam.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, pakai saja hanbok itu dan kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo dan berdiri dengan susah payah, dibantu Baekhyun yang memapah tangan kirinya. "Ayo, sudah hampir petang. Kita harus bersiap."

Baekhyun menatap dirinya di cermin. Dengan hanbok yang Chanyeol berikan. Riasan terpoles rapi di wajahnya – kali ini Baekhyun menahan diri untuk memakai terlalu banyak eyeliner – dan rambutnya tertata. Sebenarnya rambutnya hanya diikat setengah, namun ada sanggul kecil penuh hiasan yang terpasang di belakang kepalanya, memberinya kesan bangsawan.

Dia masih tak mengerti maksud Chanyeol, untuk apa dia-

"Kau tampak cantik." Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati pangeran itu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Aku tak tahu kau suka yang mana, jadi aku hanya memberi hanbok sesuai rekomendasi Luhan."

Jadi sahabatnya juga terlibat.

"Ini terlalu berlebihan." Gumam gadis itu, menatap tanah. "Lagipula untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"

Pria itu menarik tangannya mendekat tanpa memindahkan posisinya yang masih duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Menggenggam tangannya dan menyematkan sebuah cincin giok di jari manisnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Cincin." Jawab Chanyeol praktis dan Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Apa itu tindakan pantas di depan seorang pangeran, Agasshi? Memutar mata?" Baekhyun hanya mencebik kecil mendengarnya, membuat Chanyeol merengkuh pinggangnya lagi. "Ada satu kejutan nanti, tapi berjanji jangan marah."

"Apa-"

"Agasshi." Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Yeoreum yang segera memutar badan setelah melihat nonanya tengah sangat dekat dengan sang pangeran. Baekhyun sendiri melempar dirinya dari rengkuhan Chanyeol sebelum berdeham.

"Ada apa?"

"Saya kira... saya kira... anda sedang sendirian." Gumam Yeoreum dan terus memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan mereka. "Maaf, saya lancang."

"Um, sebenarnya-"

Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, tangan Chanyeol telah menggandengnya. "Kami akan pergi pergi sebentar lagi. Kau pergilah duluan." Yeoreum kembali membungkuk atas perintah sang pangeran dan mengundurkan dirinya.

Baekhyun segera mendesis, menatap _royalty_ yang menatapnya polos dengan mata jernihnya itu. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu sebelum kutarik telingamu." Ujarnya dan menatap ke arah pintu. "Ah, astaga! Aku sangat malu!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat gadis itu berjongkok, kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang telah memanas. Dia meraih kedua pundak Baekhyun yang terkulai dan memeluknya lagi. Mendekapnya erat.

"Tak usah malu, ini hanya aku."

"Justru karena itu kau." Bibir Baekhyun mencebik mendengarnya. Membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Apa salah jika dia mencium Baekhyun sekarang? Sepertinya itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat gadis itu tidak mencebikkan bibirnya dengan imut. Chanyeol membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. "Ayo, sudah hampir mulai."

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menggandeng lengannya selama mereka berjalan melewati paviliun, disana, gadis itu dapat merasakan pandangan tertuju ke arah mereka hingga dia melepas tautan lengannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol duduk di singgasananya. Sementara gadis itu bersama Luhan, berdiri di samping.

Dia tak memperhatikan apa yang pangeran itu pidatokan selama beberapa menit ke depan. Dia tak suka dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di ruangan, membuatnya terus merengsek ke sahabatnya, meyakinkan bahwa dia tak sendirian.

"...Dan dia adalah istriku, Byun Baekhyun. Kemarilah." Barulah gadis itu menaikkan kepala, merasa kaget atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Namun tubuhnya di dorong pelan dari belakang, dan ketika gadis itu melirik ke belakang, adalah Jongin yang memintanya untuk maju.

Dengan ragu, gadis itu maju ke depan, menerima tangan Chanyeol yang menantinya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti sementara sang pangeran hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku menikahinya di dunia manusia." Dengan itu, kasak-kusuk semakin terdengar, beberapa menatap Baekhyun sinis, membuatnya memerah. "Aku menyembunyikannya selama ini demi perlindungannya, tapi tebak apa? Ada yang masih berani melukainya, meracuninya hingga dia tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari." Ucap pria itu.

"Dan ini kabar hangat, semuanya," dia mengumumkan, "Jika ada yang berani menyakiti wanitaku lagi, dia akan berakhir di api sihirku. Hanya untuk berjaga saja, aku memberitahu kalian."

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun tahu kenapa dia menyematkan cincin giok di jari manisnya, karena pasangan cincin itu tersemat dengan sempurna di jari manis Chanyeol.

"Wah, aku serasa ingin mati tadi. Kau tahu tidak?" Protesnya. Berita pernikahan ini sangat membuatnya sesak nafas. Bukannya dia tak menyukai pria di depannya, namun dia hanya terguncang. Apa kabar dengan impiannya tentang lamaran di di tepi pantai pada matahari terbenam? Terdengar sok romantis, tapi setidaknya tidak seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kok." Jawabnya ringan, membuat gadis itu mendesis kesal. Terduduk di atas tempat tidur, bibirnya mencebik. "Hey, jangan salahkan aku. Ini satu-satunya jalan yang dapat kupikirkan untuk mencegah mereka menyakitimu lagi." Ujarnya, suaranya berupa bisikan.

"Kenapa kau berbisik?" tanya Baekhyun polos dan Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuk ke mulutnya, matanya memberi isyarat untuk tidak melihat jendela. "Ada yang mengawasi kita?" tanya gadis itu, sekarang berbisik.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Dan hal berikutnya yang Baekhyun ketahui adalah pria itu mengecup bibirnya.

 **Surprise!**

 **Chanbaek's abnormal wedding, LOL**

 **Chanyeol ngebet gara-gara takut Baekhyun terancam, romantis gak?**

 **Jadi gimana?**

 **Boring? Unexpected? Or anything?**

 **Well, you can say that in the review, aku ngebut beneran, LOL**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kisses and Hugs

**Second update!**

 **And by the way, aku gak mau panjang-panjang, aku di kelas sendiri!**

 ***Scream***

 **Enjoy the story, y'all!**

 **Chapter 10: Kisses and Hugs**

 _Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuk ke mulutnya, matanya memberi isyarat untuk tidak melihat jendela. "Ada yang mengawasi kita?" tanya gadis itu, sekarang berbisik._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk._

 _Dan hal berikutnya yang Baekhyun ketahui adalah pria itu mengecup bibirnya._

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap. Tubuhnya mematung. Ini seharusnya hanya kecupan ringan, namun Chanyeol justru terus menciumnya, bahkan melumat bibirnya sedikit, membuat jantung gadis itu serasa akan copot.

Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya melepasnya, Baekhyun butuh motivasi besar untuk menghentikannya memukul kepala pria itu. "Kau gila? Yang tadi itu ciuman pertamaku!" dia mendesis kesal.

Pangeran itu menyeringai. "Kau tumbuh dengan baik." Godanya.

"Oh, diamlah." Si brunet memutar bola matanya. Dirinya berdiri dan hendak beranjak sebelum tangan Chanyeol menahannya untuk pergi. "Kenapa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mungkin takkan bisa tidur, jadi aku hanya akan ada di perpustakaan." Jawabnya, berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol, namun pria itu lebih kuat dan menariknya hingga punggung Baekhyun terbanting ke atas matras empuk. Mata gadis itu membelalak. "Kau mau apa?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Dia masih di luar, jika kau pergi, apa yang akan terjadi nanti?" tanya pria itu, berbisik di telinganya, dan Baekhyun menahan nafas.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Chanyeol." Cicitnya ketakutan.

"Kenapa? Kau ini istriku."

"Secara sepihak." Balas Baekhyun pelan. Mungkin pria itu tak mengerti, tapi dia masih tak siap untuk menikah. Oh, candaan macam apa ini, bahkan pernikahan tak pernah terbesit sekalipun di pikiran si brunet mengingat dia makan tiga kali sehari sangatlah sulit.

"Jadi begitu?" tanya Chanyeol, menaikkan alis mata. "Ini masalah finansial?"

Gadis itu memukul lengan pria di atasnya pelan. "Berhenti membaca pikiranku." Dia mencebik, matanya memancarkan sinar kesal ke arahnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Baik, baik. Maaf." Dia mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat sebelum beralih menjadi posisi duduk, menarik Baekhyun bersamanya. "Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir akan itu sekarang, kan? Kau menjadi Putri Mahkota."

"Oh, diamlah." Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol, memerah akan ide dirinya menjadi seorang Putri Mahkota. _Telah_ menjadi Putri Mahkota. "Aku tak terlalu terbiasa mengemban tugas berat."

"Kukira kau pernah bekerja serabutan."

Kata 'pernah' membuat Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol akan memastikan dia takkan memaksakan diri lagi. "Tapi itu lain hal. Mengantar susu dan koran, menjaga toko buku itu tidak berat dibanding ini."

"Kau tak usah khawatir, Kyungsoo dan Luhan akan membantumu."

"Tapi Luhan sama tak tahunya denganku."

"Kau kira Sehun benar-benar membiarkannya tak mengetahui tempat ini? Dia memberitahunya, secara tak langsung. Lewat mimpi." Jelasnya dan Baekhyun menghela nafas. Jadi artinya, bahkan Luhan secara harfiah tahu tentang tempat ini. Dia sendiri yang tidak.

Pria itu tiba-tiba membuka lapisan terluar hanboknya, membuat Baekhyun nyaris menjerit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau mau tidur kepanasan karena memakai setebal ini?" tanyanya balik dan gadis itu mencebik, membiarkannya menariknya lepas. Pria itu meraih roknya dan satu lagi terlepas.

"Kau tak pindah? Ini kamarku."

"Ini kamarku juga sekarang." Baekhyun memutar bola mata dan memalingkan wajah ketika Chanyeol berdiri untuk melepas hanboknya juga. Akhirnya pria itu duduk kembali di tempat tidur dan menarik Baekhyun sebelum berbaring, gadis itu di pelukannya.

Baekhyun kembali berada di perpustakaan, kali ini bersama Luhan yang terus mengoceh tentang bagaimana tadi malam dengan Chanyeol. Gadis itu menghela nafas dalam hati, kenapa sifat Luhan yang sediki, _sedikit_ saja, mesum muncul sekarang.

Apa karena Chanyeol mengumumkan bahwa Baekhyun ini istrinya, artinya mereka melakukan _itu_ tadi malam? Gadis itu tak mengerti pemikiran sahabatnya.

Gadis itu memilih untuk terus menekuni buku di atas meja.

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun, kau dengar aku atau tidak?" dia menyenggol lengannya, namun tak digubris. "Baekhyun? Baek?"

Jadi harpy yang asli hanya ada dua.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya lagi. "Bagaimana tadi malam sebenarnya? Aku butuh detail. Ceritakan padaku..." Luhan terus memintanya, namun perkataan itu seolah memantul dari telinga Baekhyun, tak didengar. "Hey, Baek? Jangan bilang kau pingsan karena malu tadi malam?"

Tapi kenapa disini tertulis ada harpy yang ketiga?

"Oh, bisa gila aku. Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kami tidak melakukannya." Gadis itu akhirnya berbisik. Menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti rahangnya akan terjatuh ke lantai. "Sebelum kau tanyakan apapun, kami sepakat tak melakukannya tadi malam." _Secara tidak langsung_ , tapi dia membiarkan pemikiran itu.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ini masih gadis?" tanya Luhan tak percaya, "astaga, kau ini dua puluh empat tahun, sudah menikah, dan... Wah, aku tak percaya, benar-benar tak percaya. Kau tak bisa menipuku."

"Aku tidak menipumu, kok." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan polos. Melihatnya, Luhan akhirnya tahu bahwa sahabatnya tak berbohong. "Kau lihat, kan? Kau percaya, kan?"

"Terserah, dia pasti akan menyentuhmu. Kapanpun itu." Ujar Luhan, mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Perkataan Luhan benar, pikir Baekhyun.

Cepat atau lambat, Chanyeol akan mengklaim dirinya sebagai istrinya. Kapanpun itu, dan Baekhyun harus terus siap. Gadis itu memutar cincin giok yang kemarin tak dia sadari sebagai cincin pernikahannya, bimbang.

Chanyeol menemuinya lagi di ruangannya malam itu.

Dan Baekhyun hanya duduk di meja riasnya, menyisir rambut sementara pria itu menatapnya bisu di atas tempat tidur. Apa dia benar-benar harus menyerahkan dirinya? Sekarang?

 _Tentu saja, kau itu istrinya!_ Pikirannya berteriak. Namun bagaimana jika dia belum siap? Bisakah dia menundanya? Atau mungkin-

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Kau berpura-pura." Jawabnya, meletakkan sisir di atas meja riasnya sebelum berjalan mendekati suaminya.

 _Suaminya_ , bibirnya merasa ingin mengkerut keatas mendengar hal itu dari pikirannya sendiri. Aneh. Aneh namun dia menyukainya. Seperti ketika dia menyentuh dan mengelus kucingnya, lembut dan aneh, tapi dia suka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi, merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun sebelum mengecup pipinya pelan. Membiarkannya menyandarkan kedua tangannya ke bahunya. "Kali ini beritahu aku, jangan minta aku menebak."

"Apa aku harus..." Dan Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi di perpustakaan. Beserta kekhawatirannya akan apa yang mungkin terjadi. Gadis itu tahu, dia sedang bersikap egois sekarang, melindungi tubuhnya sendiri dari suaminya, tapi dia masih ragu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol sebenarnya.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menunggu tak masalah." Ujar Chanyeol, mendudukkan Baekhyun ke ranjang. "Aku takkan memaksamu." Dia tersenyum, bersyukur karena pria yang sudah memilikinya sangat pengerti-

 _Hey, apa kabar dengan perkataan ibumu yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan dilaknat jika menolak pada suamimu?_ Tanya pikirannya dan mata Baekhyun nyaris membelalak mengingatnya. Sial, pikirnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat gadis itu sedikit berjengit. "Kau memikirkan apa lagi?"

Benar sekali, ini lebih baik daripada dilaknat, pikir gadis itu. Dan menelan seluruh rasa malunya dengan mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

 **Dun, dun, dun!**

 **What's up with Baek's attitude LOL, I made her that way.**

 **Anyway, you can say anything in the review, tanganku gemetaran dan aku mau pulang LOL.**

 **Sorry, aku agak kena heart attack sekarang ini**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	11. Chapter 11: Love Love, Love

**Yehet! Diisiin kuota!  
**

 **Tumben banget, aku bilang ke mamaku, "Eomma, kuota Soo abis." Tarus langsung dibeliin, hiks, terharu aku tuh.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story, guys!**

 **Chapter 11: Love, Love, Love**

 _Baekhyun menelan seluruh rasa malunya dengan mengecup bibir Chanyeol._

Pria itu juga nampak terkejut atas gerakan yang dibuat Baekhyun. Inikah gadis yang tadi meremas ujung hanboknya sendiri saking gugupnya ketika memberitahu keberatannya? Gadis yang sama tengah melumat bibirnya.

Chanyeol menyerah. Istrinya ini tadi memintanya menunggu, namun ketika dia sudah bertingkah seperti ini, sudahlah. Pria itu membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke atas kasur, membuatnya terhimpit di antara dirinya dan kasur empuk mereka.

Gadis itu menghentikan ciumannya, terengah. Namun Chanyeol justru merambahkan bibirnya ke lehernya, menyisakan tanda di tulang selangkanya. Gadis itu menahan nafasnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri ketika ciuman lembut Chanyeol terasa sangat nikmat di atas tubuhnya.

Pria itu berhenti, menatapnya. "Baek, jika kau membiarkanku sekarang, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." Dia mewanti-wanti.

 _Baek_ , dia memanggilnya Baek. Entah kenapa namanya di bibir Chanyeol terasa sangat indah. Baekhyun ingin pria itu memanggil namanya terus menerus. Gadis itu menopang tubuhnya dengan sikunya dan mengangkat kepala, mencium pria di atasnya.

"Lakukan."

Baekhyun terbangun dengan balutan selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Gadis itu nyaris berjengit jika saja dia lupa bahwa dia sudah menikah dengan seseorang. Terbangun telanjang dan dipeluk seorang pria dari belakang adalah hal yang bisa membuatmu menjerit jika lupa bahwa kau sepenuhnya miliki pria itu.

Wajah Chanyeol nampak sangat imut dan damai ketika berada di alam mimpi. Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi dan bibirnya. Bibir yang telah membawanya ke awan sana. Dia mengecupnya pelan sebelum turun dari tempat tidur, meraih setelan hanboknya yang berserakan.

Sebuah tangan meraihnya lagi ke tempat tidur, membuatnya kaget selama beberapa saat. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya, mengecup lehernya.

"Pakai baju. Ini sudah pagi, aku lapar." Ujar Baekhyun, membuat alasan. Lagipula, dia juga harus menanyakan Lady Zhang, wanita yang diminta Chanyeol untuk mencarikan tanaman obat yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun untuk mengobati mereka.

"Sarapan bisa menanti." Jawab pria itu, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perutku?" tanyanya mencebikkan bibirnya, sebelum mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat dan berdiri, menarik selimut bersamanya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Pria itu menarik selimut itu, "Setidaknya lepaskan benda ini." pintanya dan mata Baekhyun membelalak. "Aku kan sudah melihat semuanya, untuk apa kau menutupinya lagi."

"Udara pagi ini sangat dingin."

"Lalu kenapa aku merasa panas?"

"Hei, Park Chanyeol, aku baru tahu kau semesum ini."

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun, sejak menjadi istriku kau semakin berani, ya?"

Gadis – bukan – wanita itu mencebikkan bibirnya lagi. Dia nyaris lupa akan fakta bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang Raja yang harus dia hormati dua kali. Satu sebagai pemimpin kerajaan dan satu sebagai suaminya. Benar, acara kemarin, malamnya adalah pengumuman pernikahan mereka, dan paginya, Chanyeol telah menjadi raja.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin menemui Lady Zhang, dia menyuratiku bahwa dia akan datang entah hari ini atau besok." Ujarnya, akhirnya berhasil memakai hanboknya dengan lengkap dan menggulung rambutnya dengan binyeo pheonix.

"Kan masih ada kemungkinan besok." Balas Chanyeol, menerima lemparan setelan hanboknya oleh istrinya yang membelakakkan mata. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Baik, baik. Tapi aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti malam."

"Kau mau aku begadang terus-terusan?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" wanita itu hanya mendengus kesal dan membuka pintu membuat pria itu berjengit dan menarik hanboknya mendekat. "Hei!"

Sesuai janjinya Lady Zhang datang bersama Lord Kim, suaminya, membawa sebuah tanaman kecil mirip seledri, masih hijau di dalam pot mungil. Lady tersebut meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Angelica keiskei Koidzumi." Ucapnya, menyentuh daun hijau segar itu, "Dikenal sejak masa medieval. Berkhasiat untuk menjaga imun, mencegah kanker, dan antioksidan," diktenya, seolah dia menghafal dari buku. Lady itu tersenyum, "Kau cerdas."

Baekhyun membungkukkan kepalanya, "Saya hanya pernah membaca bahwa tanaman ini sudah dipercaya sejak Dinasti Ming, jadi mungkin patut dicoba."

"Obat adalah yang mudah ditemukan." Jelas wanita bernama Yixing tersebut, tersenyum, "Setidaknya itu pemikiranku sebagai tabib. Tapi tak pernah terbesit untuk mencari tanaman ini. Aneh."

"Itu wajar, Lady." Jawab Baekhyun. "Orang biasa menggunakan sesuatu yang lazim, sulit untuk terbuka. Bukan mengatakan Anda adalah orang dengan pemikiran tertutup."

Wanita yang lebih tua tersenyum, "Aku mengharigai ucapanmu." Ucapnya. "Tapi kenapa kau terus menggunakan formal padaku? Kita ini seumuran."

Baekhyun menyeringai malu, "Saya – aku, hanya tak terbiasa." Mereka tertawa pelan.

Lord Kim melihat interaksi istrinya bersama sang ratu, sementara dia duduk bersama Chanyeol di serambi lain. Sementara para wanita di dekat danau.

"Jadi," dia meletakkan cangkirnya. "Akhirnya kau menikah."

Sang raja hanya menghela nafas. "Diamlah, Hyung-nim," tapi Lord bernama Joonmyeon itu dapat melihat bagaimana pipi sepupunya bersemu dengan merah yang nyaris tak terlihat.

"Bagaimana kabar adikku? Si Jongin itu? Dia tak menyebabkan masalah, kan?" tanyanya lagi dan sang raja mengangguk. "Baguslah, sampaikan juga salamku pada Kyungsoo. Dia sudah akan melahirkan."

"Iya." Nyaris tak ada darah manusia yang mengalir di dalam darah keluarga Kim, membuat mereka hampir menjadi para Peubah Bentuk murni, membuat kehamilan Kyungsoo jugalah tak normal. Tak ada yang tahu wujud apa yang akan mendominasi anak mereka nantinya. Sama seperti Yixing, istri Joonmyeon.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kapan kau menyusul?"

"Hyung-nim!"

Luhan tengah menemani Kyungsoo di ruangannya. Gadis itu memainkan jarum sulamnya sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah, membuat sang Lady memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya merindukan Sehun. Dia begitu sibuk beberapa hari ini." ujar gadis itu, mencebikkan bibirnya. "Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya."

Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan gadis di depannya. "Dia akan menemuimu, tenang saja. Baru saja terjadi perpindahan kekuasaan, para Lord menjadi lebih sibuk. Sebang-nim juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar- Ah!" senyum wanita itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit ketika merasakan kontraksi di perutnya. "Astaga! Lu-" ucapannya terhenti ketika rasa sakit semakin kuat. "Sebang-nim, siapapun."

"Kyungsoo!" jerit gadis itu dan menjerit sekali lagi karena kali adalah karena suami sang wanita yang sudah berada di ruangan. Pria itu segera menggendongnya dan meminta Luhan untuk pergi.

Gadis itu berlari ke kapel dekat danau, rok hanboknya membuatnya kesulitan, namun dia terlalu tergesa untuk menghentikan langkah cepatnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun telah ada di sampingnya, menariknya.

"Kau kenapa? Kyungsoo yang melahirkan kenapa kau yang seperti ini?"

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Semuanya sudah tahu. Aku mencarimu makanya aku disini." Jawab pria itu dan Luhan sontak memeluknya. "Sudahlah, dia takkan kenapa-kenapa."

"Dia tampak kesakitan."

"Memang begitu." Jawabnya lagi, mengecup pelan kepala pacarnya. Mengelus punggungnya. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala, "Aku juga." Senyumnya, dan Sehun meraihnya ke pelukannya, mencium lembut bibir kekasih yang sudah lama tak dia temui itu.

 **Nope!**

 **No smut, aku masih di bawah umur LOL, aku juga gak pandai buatnya, hehe  
**

 **Jadi gimana? Aku tahu ini percobaan aku nulis ada ginian, walaupun gak nyampe 'anuan' ya... tau layakan...  
**

 **Baekhyun LOL, mengingat pesan orangtua dengan baik, hehe**

 **Anyway, kalau ada apa-apa bisa ditulis di review and I really thank you for that, /\ gomawoyo  
**

 **XOXO**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	12. Chapter 12: Unfair

**twelve chapter, everyone!**

 **Sorry, kemarin gak update, adekku sakit, terus pr banyak banget...**

 **Hiks, aku kangen full day school**

 **Tapi yagitu, kebijakan tetap kebijakan**

 **So, enjoy the story, guys!**

 **Chapter 12: Unfair**

"Hei, lihat ini! Hei! Lihat putriku!" Jongin berteriak sambil menggendong buntelan di tangannya. Sementara Kyungsoo masih terbaring duduk di atas tempat tidur, tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Wah, dia sangat cantik." Puji Chanyeol, melihat bayi mungil itu tengah tertidur lelap di pelukan sang ayah. "Semoga dia tak jadi hitam sepertimu."

"Hei! Aku ini hitam yang seksi." Protes Jongin, menatap kesal pada yang lebih tua.

"Hyung-nim, kau terlalu percaya diri." Protes Sehun, menatap bayi itu, "Wah, aku melihat sedikit bulu emas disini." Ujar pria yang paling muda, menunjuk lengan si bayi. "Hyung-nim, Noo-nim, putri kalian ini griffin."

"Iya," Jawab Kyungsoo dari jauh, membenarkan wujud elang raksasa yang merupakan anaknya dalam wujud hewannya. "Cantik, ya?" Sehun tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Baguslah, artinya dia takkan hitam." Lagi-lagi, membuat ayah baru tersebut menggetok kepalanya.

Sementara mereka berdebat, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing hanya menatap sambil duduk. Sesekali tertawa melihat Jongin yang terus mengeluarkan protes mengatakan bahwa dia itu tidak hitam, atau Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa dia tak dapat melihat Jongin di malam hari saking gelapnya, atau Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa percuma saja Jongin membela diri, atau Joonmyeon yang protes bahwa mereka terlalu berisik.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun, menyilangkan tengannya di dada, menggelengkan kepala.

"Sering, bahkan sejak dulu." Jawab wanita yang baru saja melahirkan, tertawa melihat suaminya lagi. Namun rautnya berubah ketika melihat Luhan yang murung. "Ada apa, Luhan?" tanyanya.

Satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka hanya menyentuh kepangan rambut pirangnya. "Aku juga ingin memakai binyeo," gumamnya. "Hanya aku yang belum menikah disini. Lihat, rambutku mulai keriting karena terlalu sering dikepang."

"Sabarlah, Lu." Ujar Baekhyun, "Apa kau bahkan melihatku dilamar Chanyeol di bawah sinar bulan? Naik unicorn dengan kentut pelangi?"

"Unicorn," sela Yixing, mencebikkan bibir. "Jangan rendahkan mereka."

"Yang itu tadi perumpamaan." Balas Baekhyun. "Lagipula aku tak yakin ada unicorn yang benar-benar mengeluarkan gas berwujud pelangi."

"Apa itu patut diperdebatkan, Baek?" tanya Luhan, memutar bola matanya malas, membuat sahabatnya tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya mulai berpikir, melihatmu yang sudah lebih dulu menikah, apa Sehun bahkan serius?"

"Dia serius." Jawab Kyungsoo, menyentuh tangan gadis itu, "Apa kau tak pernah melihat tatapan Sehun padamu? Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Iya, dan dia sangat marah ketika aku tak terima dibawa kesini dan memintanya putus denganmu karena sudah menculikku." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau apa?" Luhan membelalakkan mata, kaget.

"Sebang-nim. Kemarikan dia, aku juga ingin menggendongnya." Potong Kyungsoo, merasakan aura canggung dari diri Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Wah, benar-benar cantik." Ucap Yixing, mengelus pipi si bayi, "Siapa namanya?"

Sebelum pasangan itu menjawab, Sehun justru mengusulkan. "Bagaimana jika Kim Hayan?" membuat yang paling muda diketok kepalanya oleh Jongin.

"Hayan?" Chanyeol menahan tawanya, mengikik geli. "Tanpa nama itu, dia sudah putih. Kau tak lihat jika dia sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Astaga, kalian terlalu jahat." Ujar Baekhyun. Menyadari bahwa Hayan berarti putih, jadi secara tak langsung, Sehun mengejek Jongin, sang ayah, yang hitam. Walaupun wanita itu tak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa putih jugalah nama yang berarti.

"Tapi Hayan adalah putih dan putih adalah kesucian." Usul Yixing, menyuarakan pendapat Baekhyun tadi, "Tapi terserah kalian."

"Ttal...gi **(stroberi)** ," Baekhyun berhenti ketika semua mata menatap ke arahnya, "Ah, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku sedang ingin stroberi." Dia menyeringai gugup, canggung karena mereka mengira bahwa nama bayi tersebut dia usulkan dengan nama buah kesukaannya.

"Aku ingin beristirahat." Pinta Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan anak mereka ke gendongan Jongin, setelah berpamitan, akhirnya mereka keluar. "Kau juga istirahat." Istrinya tersenyum.

Jongin mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, "Baiklah. Kau juga istirahatlah. Aku mencintaimu."

"Bayi mereka sangat imut." Ucap Chanyeol di perjalanan mereka menuju sayap barat, ruangan Baekhyun. Wanita itu hanya menggumam setuju. Mereka baru saja kembali dari tempat apotek hidup, meletakkan Angelica disana.

"hanya 'hmm'?" tanya pria itu lagi, mendekat ke arahnya, menyeringai ketika mereka sudah sampai ke depan ruangan Baekhyun.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, mundur selangkah hingga punggungnya menabrak sekat pintu akibat suaminya yang terus memojokkannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya gugup. "Kau mau apa?"

"Kau." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum meraih bibir Baekhyun dan menciumnya, mendorong pintu terbuka dan merebahkan tubuh mereka ke atas kasur, menindih istrinya dan terus melumat bibir mungil wanita itu.

Esoknya, Baekhyun telah pergi bersama Lady Zhang, ditemani beberapa pengawal, untuk memberikan Angelica yang telah mereka ramu kepada penduduk desa terpencil tersebut. Membantu mereka menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun sedikit gugup menunggu selama beberapa bulan, apakah khasiat tanaman tersebut mampu menyembuhkan mereka atau tidak. Hingga akhirnya muncul berita bahwa wabah telah menghilang, dan akhirnya membuat Baekhyun dapat tidur dengan tenang dan menghela nafas lega.

Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup pipinya. "Kau berhasil." Senyumnya, mengelus rambut istrinya.

"Akhirnya." Wanita itu menghela nafas, merebahkan diri di atas dada Chanyeol, mereka tengah berada di sayap timur, ruangan Chanyeol, "Jadi aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanyanya, membuat pria itu mengerutkan dahi, matanya menatap bingung. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa. "Astaga, aku hanya bercanda." Ujarnya dan mengecup bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum beberapa saat, namun kembali mengerut dan berdiri dengan tergesa. "Aku harus pergi dulu. Suara Jongin membuatku gelisah." Jelasnya. Dan Baekhyun dapat menebak bahwa dia baru saja mendapat telepati dari sepupunya.

Baekhyun membiarkannya pergi dan merebahkan dirinya. Rasa pusing dan mual tiba-tiba melanda, membuatnya berlari ke pojokan terdekat.

Mungkin hanya salah makan.

Chanyeol berderap ke sayap utara, tempat Jongin memintanya menemuinya. Sepupunya mengklaim bahwa dia telah melakukan pengawasan terhadap kakaknya yang sudah lama hilang, dan menyadari bahwa pergerakannya sangatlah tiba-tiba.

"Hyung-nim." Sapanya, tepat ketika sang raja masuk, Lord Wu di sampingnya, duduk dengan manis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika sang Lord menyelesaikan ceritanya. Jongin menjelaskan bahwa dia telah menugaskan pria yang lain untuk menyelidiki, mengingat bahwa dia adalah yang terkuat dalam armada militer.

"Kakakku akan kembali, apa itu maksudmu?" tanya raja itu lagi, mendesaknya untuk menjawab ketika dia diam. "Jawab aku, Yifan! Kakakku akan kembali, apa benar itu maksudmu?"

Yifan mengangkat kepala, menatap mata pemimpin kerajaan di depannya. "Pangeran pertama telah menyebarkan berbagai pasukan dan mata-mata di penjuru kerajaan..." jelasnya dan Chanyeol semakin merasa terpuruk.

Sang raja menatap sayap di depannya, sayap barat. "Bagaimana tadi? Ketika aku pergi?" dia sempat menanyakan pada Luhan yang menemani istrinya ketika dia menemui Jongin.

"Dia tertidur, berkata sedikit tak enak badan." Jawab Luhan dan disinilah Chanyeol, menatap ruangan tanpa penerangan, di dalam, istrinya tengah tertidur lelap.

Ini tak adil, mereka baru saja bersama, ini benar-benar tak adil. _Dia akan memperalat siapapun di dekatmu, lagi, dia sudah mendengar kabar pernikahanmu._ Pria itu mengusap kepalanya gusar, memikirkan, apakah dia harus melepaskan Baekhyun atau tidak.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan di dekat danau. Semenjak beberapa hari ini, dia terus tertarik dengan danau itu, merasa bahwa air dan ikan di dalamnya sangat menenangkan. Aneh untuknya, tapi memang begitu.

Dan dia juga merasa aneh dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Sudah dua hari dia tak menemuinya, dan Baekhyun merasa canggung jika harus menemuinya duluan. Dia pasti akan bercerita ketika terjadi sesuatu, wanita itu yakin, dia hanya harus menunggu.

"Wangbi-Mama?" panggil seseorang dan di belakangnya adalah Chanyeol, menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya, mengecup pelan bibirnya. "Kau mau ke Seoul? Aku ingin mengajakmu kesana."

Chanyeol mengajaknya ke apartemen lamanya, yang dia kira sudah disita karena terlalu lama ditinggal dengan hutang yang banyak, namun stiker-stiker merah kecil yang mendominasi perabotannya telah menghilang semua, dan tempat tinggalnya tetap terawat.

"Bagaimana...?" tanyanya heran, menatap suaminya.

"Aku mengurusnya. Sehun dan aku, sebenarnya. Aku tak terlalu kenal daerah ini." jawab Chanyeol, menyeringai dengan bangga, membuat wanita itu ingin menarik telinganya kesal.

"Ada apa? Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau... pernah bilang ingin pulang, kan?" tanyanya dengan berat hati, "Aku mengizinkanmu sekarang, kau bisa pulang."

Baekhyun merasa tuli seketika, apa pendengarannya salah? Lalu kenapa dia merasa seperti dicampakkan sekarang? Lidahnya kelu seketika, butuh beberapa detik untuknya mengatakan, "Jeoha?"

"Kau sudah tahu kalau tahta ini bukan milikku sebenarnya, kan? Kau sudah tahu... bagaimana aku tak bisa menyerah, kan?" tanyanya lagi dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat istrinya mengangguk pelan, "Kau tahu aku harus melawan, kan?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk bertempur bersama?" tanya wanita itu pelan, matanya menatap Chanyeol nanar, "Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

"Kakakku bukanlah pria berperasaan, jika kau mati..." pria itu menelan ludah, memikirkan kemungkinannya, "Aku takkan bisa menghadapi diriku sendiri." Bisiknya. "Kau harus tetap disini, tinggallah, dan..." dia mendekati Baekhyun yang air matanya sudah berada di ujung, "Lupakan aku."

Dengan itu air mata Baekhyun menetes, "Bagaimana kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau ini suamiku, tidak, kau yang mengklaimku terlebih dahulu, bagaimana bisa-"

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan aku akan melepaskanmu?"

"Kata-katamulah yang menyiratkan seperti itu!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Aku memintamu melupakanku, bukan berarti aku melepaskanmu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah istriku, Permaisuri Byun dari El Dorado."

Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, kedua tinjunya gemetar dan pria itu mengerti bahwa dia tengah menangis. Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya pelan, "Jangan menangis, sayang, ketika malam usai, ini akan menjadi mimpi bagimu."

Sang raja mengecup pelan pelipis ratunya, dan seketika Baekhyun jatuh tertidur.

 _Dibalik pilunya rasa sakit, di depan gerbang perpisahan,_

 _Kuberikan diriku padamu yang takkan mengingatku._

Dan begitulah Baekhyun terbangun, dengan gaun tidurnya yang biasa, namun air mata tetap menetes di pipinya. Gadis itu mengusapnya gusar, tak mengerti bagaimana dia menangis akan mimpi yang terasa amat nyata. Baekhyun menyibakkan selimutnya dan beranjak.

Menuju hari biasa dari gadis yang biasa.

 **Chanyeol, how could you?**

 **BTW, any thought for Baekhyun?**

 **Apa aku terlalu kejam? LOL**

 **Jadi gimana? Aneh gitu ya, satu hari gak update, apalagi kata temanku, aku terlalu cepat jika update setiap hari, LOL, maaf kalau kecepatan ya... mungkin aku memang terlalu terburu-buru.**

 **Dan~ aku udah buat cover, tapi gak tau bisa dilihat atau gak, soalnya di laptopku gabisa, LOL, and I don't know it's about error or something -**

 **So, kalau ada kritik, saran, dan sebangsanya untuk fanfic ini, anda bisa menuliskannya di review, juseyo.**

 **It really means a lot for me**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	13. Chapter 13: Moonlight

**Thirteenth chapter, guys!**

 **Tiga** **chapter lagi SWM tamat, antara yehet dan kkaebsong nih aku, LOL**

 **Anyway, aku gak mau panjang-panjang, so,**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 13: Moonlight**

Baekhyun membolak-balik novel yang digenggamnya. Keuntungan menjadi seorang pekerja di toko buku adalah, pertama, ketika dia sedang bosan tanpa pelanggan dia bisa membaca beberapa buku yang sudah terbuka segelnya, dan kedua, dia bisa membeli dan mendapat akses ke novel-novel dari penulis kesukaannya.

Ya, dialah Byun Baekhyun si kutu buku. Tak banyak yang dia lakukan setelah memutuskan berhenti dari pekerjaannya mengantar koran dan susu. Seketika, seorang sepupu jauh yang tak dia kenali datang – dari China dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh – dan mengatakan akan terus membantunya secara finansial dan mentransfer uang perbulan ke rekeningnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya terus bekerja di toko buku.

"Selamat datang." _Deg!_ Gadis itu merasa terhipnotis ketika melihat pelanggan di depannya. Seolah merasakan dejavu dari wajah yang tak pernah dia lihat. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Baekhyun, berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Aku beli ini." dia tersenyum, dan gadis itu meleleh seketika. Bukan tipe ketika anak SMA kasmaran melihat lawan jenisnya, namun seolah dia telah mengenalnya sejak lama, dan rasa bahagia melihat senyumnya dapat melemaskan lutut Baekhyun seketika.

"Ah, ya." Jawabnya singkat dan meraih buku yang pria itu beli. Gadis itu dengan sigap mengatakan harganya setelah mengecek di komputer depannya, dan pria itu tersenyum lagi – astaga, hentikan dia – sebelum meraih dompetnya dan membayar, "terima, kasih, semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Salam Baekhyun ramah dan menyaksikan pria itu pergi dari tokonya.

Tak terasa air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu mengusapnya. "Hentikan."

"Orabeoni," Panggil Kyungsoo, menggendong seorang anak perempuan mungil di tangannya, melirik barang yang dibawa sang raja. "Sejak kapan kau membeli novel?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku hanya ingin bersantai sedikit," Chanyeol beralasan, mengangkat sebuah novel bergambar seorang anak laki-laki yang memegang petir di tengah lautan. Tersenyum melihat anak yang digendong adik iparnya. "Apa kabar Gaeun? Kau tak menyulitkan ibumu?" tanyanya.

"Sebang-nim sangat jarang bertemu dengannya sejak perang berkecamuk." Jawab Kyunsoo, menatap Gaeun, anaknya dengan Jongin, dengan sedih. "Kumohon, apapun yang terjadi, ini harus berhenti."

"Ini akan berhenti, Kyungsoo, aku janji."

Chanyeol menatap nanar apartemen Baekhyun. Di dalam sana, dia dapat melihat siluet istrinya yang tengah memeluk guling dengan gelisah, tangannya meremas selimut sementara matanya terus mengucurkan air mata deras.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini?" isaknya, "Apa yang aku tangiskan?" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya tanpa guna karena cairan tersebut terus menerus mengucur dari matanya, membuatnya semakin terisak.

 _Sudah satu bulan sejak aku meninggalkanmu_ , kenang Chanyeol, masih menatap Baekhyun sedih ketika berhasil masuk dengan tak kasat mata ke dalam apartemennya, _berhentilah, kumohon, kenapa hatimu terus mengingatku walau kau tidak?_

Ini harus berhenti, dia meminta Baekhyun untuk tetap disini bukan untuk meratap, namun untuk menghidupi kehidupannya dengan tenang dan damai tanpa beban, seperti yang dia ceritakan. Dan hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat istrinya tetap hidup.

Pria itu menghilang dalam asap hitam teleportasinya, tak melihat Baekhyun yang berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan kembali makan malamnya.

"Kau harus ke dokter, Baekhyun, kau sangat pucat." Pinta Zitao, sepupu jauh – menurut si gadis China – yang mengklaim untuk mengurusnya. "Atau aku harus memeriksamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak apa." Jawabnya, menyeruput susu stroberi yang dia pesan tadi. "Lagipula kau ini bukan dokter."

"Aku cukup pintar kok, jangan meremehkanku." Dia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengecek nadinya. Gadis itu melirik si brunet di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau..." mulai sepupunya, "Melakukan kegiatan seksual belakangan ini?" tanyanya, membuat Baekhyun tersedak minuman yang dia teguk, bagaimana mungkin? Memiliki pacar saja tidak.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini masih perawan." Protesnya, namun Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menarik tangannya untuk membawanya ke apotek. "Sepertinya kita harus membeli test-pack."

Ini gila, jemari Baekhyun bergetar ketika melihat tes kehamilan yang sudah dia gunakan. Ini tak mungkin, bagaimana bisa ada dua garis disana? Tak pernah ada pria yang menyentuhnya, siapa?

Gadis – tidak, dia rasa dia adalah seorang wanita sekarang. Wanita itu terduduk di lantai toilet, memeluk lututnya sendiri, air mata meleleh di pipinya. Dia tak menghiraukan gedoran Zitao yang menunggunya di luar, sepupunya yang berbaik hati menawarkan pertolongan finansial untuk dirinya.

Mungkinkah dia akan kecewa ketika mendengar kabar ini?

Mungkinkah dia takkan memberinya bantuan apa-apa lagi?

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya, aku tak peduli hasilnya apa, buka saja!" pinta gadis itu, menggedor. "Kalau kau baik-baik saja yasudah, kalau kau hamil jaga anakmu, sesulit itukah?"

Sesulit itukah? Benar, sangat sulit. Dia bahkan tak mengenal keparat yang membuatnya mengemban tugas seorang ibu, atau adakah orang itu?

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan membuka pintu, menunjukkan wajah Zitao yang khawatir bukan main di depannya. "Aku hamil," ucapnya pelan, "Aku harus pergi sebentar."

Baekhyun terduduk di sebuah jurang dekat rumahnya. Tak cocok disebut jurang, hanya saja dudukan itu akan mejatuhkanmu dengan sangat dalam jika kau terselip sedikit saja, jadi Baekhyun hanya menyebutnya jurang.

Wanita itu mengusap air matanya. _Kalau kau hamil jaga anakmu_ , mudah sekali dalam berkata-kata, Zitao, pikir Baekhyun. Coba saja jika sepupunya merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

Selama ini Baekhyun terus percaya akan kesuciannya yang tak pernah disentuh orang, membanggakan dirinya dalam hati setiap hari karena dirinya masih terus terjaga demi suaminya kelak. Namun berita kehamilannya membuatnya jatuh dengan debuman keras di tanah.

Bagaimana tidak? Tak pernah ada yang menyentuhnya. Tak ada dalam ingatannya.

"Siapa ayahmu?" tanyanya pelan, suaranya berbisik tanpa tujuan, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Maaf?" tanya seseorang di dekatnya dan Baekhyun nyaris berjengit, menatap pria yang ada di sampingnya. "Oh, kau kasir di toko buku itu." Sapanya dan duduk di sampingnya, meletakkan sekantong soju dan mengambil satu. "Kau mau?"

Baekhyun tergelitik untuk mengambil satu, namun batinnya langsung menjerit ketika dia akan mengangguk. Dia lalu hanya tersenyum sopan, "Aku sedang dalam keadaan yang tak memungkinkan untuk meminum alkohol." Jawabnya.

"Begitu." Jawab orang asing bertelinga lebar, "Kau menangis? Apa yang kau tangiskan?"

Baekhyun ingin tertawa, menghisap ingusnya sedikit. "Kau akan jijik padaku ketika kau tahu." Jawabnya pelan, menundukkan wajah.

"Coba saja," jawab orang asing tersebut. "Atau ini karena kita tak saling kenal?" tanyanya lagi. "Park." Dia mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum ringan ke arahnya, "Hanya Park."

"Baekhyun." Jawab wanita itu, menjabat tangannya. Si brunet menarik tangannya sebelum menghela nafas. "Aku hanya kecewa," jelasnya, "Seolah aku tak butuh penjelasan, dia datang padaku."

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia." Jawab Baekhyun praktis dan Park menyeringai, "Apa? Kau tak mengharapkanku untuk menceritakan semuanya, iyakan?" pria itu menggeleng. "Jadi, dia datang dan aku harus terus bertahan, begitulah, aku tak mau memberitahukan sisanya."

Sebut dia bodoh, menceritakan semuanya – walau dalam bahasa tersirat – ke orang asing yang hanya dia ketahui namanya. Hanya nama, tak ada jaminan bahwa orang tersebut bukanlah orang jahat atau psikopat yang mengincarnya.

"Menarik, tapi orang itu pasti akan menjelaskannya." Jawab Park, "Pasti ada penjelasannya." Dia meregangkan tangannya untuk meraih pipi Baekhyun, namun wanita itu berjengit dan memundurkan tubuhnya. "Maaf." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tak apa." Ucap Baekhyun, air mata mengarung ketika dia menolak sentuhannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menangis," komentar Park, "Jangan seperti ini." pintanya, ketika Baekhyun menatapnya, mata Park bersinar dengan sendu, seolah dia benar-benar memohon pada wanita itu untuk berhenti meneteskan air matanya.

Baekhyun berdeham, "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujarnya, setelah memberi salam pada pria itu, dia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkannya sendiri.

 _Tak bisakah aku menyentuh dan memelukmu lagi?_

 _Mungkinkah, cinta ini benar-benar berakhir?_

 **So, how was it?**

 **LOL, back to pertanyaan pas masih chapter awal-awal.**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak siapa itu Park? Well, karena aku agak crappy sama yang namanya remain anonymous, gampang banget nebak Park. Ya, kan?**

 **Anyway, any thought for Tao yang datang tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun yang gak sadar Luhan ngilang?**

 ***wink wink***

 **Iyadeh, itu aja, aku gak mau panjang-panjang author note-nya.**

 **Kalau ada apa-apa, kritik, saran, dan kawan-kawan, kalian bisa mengatakannya di review, gomawoyo.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	14. Chapter 14: For Life

**Hello! This is the fourteenth chapter!**

 **Surprise!**

 **Jadi ada yang nungguin chanbaek balikan gak?**

 **Kalo gak ada yaudah gak usah baca, LOL, bercanda**

 **Aku sebagai seorang author tetap gak rela ketika ship aku berpisah, plus, ini memang jalan ceritanya, kabar gembira everyone!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 14: For Life**

6 minggu.

Setelah mengetahui sesuatu yang bertumbuh di rahimnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Dan dia mengetahui bahwa bayi itu telah tumbuh selama enam minggu.

Zitao terus menemaninya, walaupun ada beberapa waktu ketika sepupunya itu melalang buana tak tahu kemana batang hidungnya berada. Untungnya, gadis itu tak terlihat kecewa akan bayi yang tumbuh di diri Baekhyun, justru dia sangat merasa senang.

Dan sekarang ini, Baekhyun tengah duduk di toko bukunya, mengunyah almond yang tiba-tiba dia inginkan di saat hujan tiba-tiba turun. Seseorang masuk ke toko dan wanita itu tersenyum.

Dia dan Park telah saling berkunjung, bahkan pria itu tahu tentang kehamilannya dan tak mengadilinya soal itu. Seolah semuanya berjalan lancar. "Kau tak bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun dan dia menggeleng.

"Aku sedang tak ada tugas." Dia tersenyum. "Aku bawa ayam, kau mau?" tanyanya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah silinder kayu kecil dari sakunya. Baekhyun memungut dan hendak menyerahkannya ketika pria itu meminta diri untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.

Baekhyun memutar-mutar silinder itu di tangannya. Dia lupa memberikannya pada Park sebelum dia pergi dari tokonya dan wanita itu hanya terus memutar-mutar benda itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Batinnya menjerit, memintanya untuk membuka. Namun logikanya berpikiran bahwa ini adalah milik Park, yang tak boleh dia buka tanpa izin.

Tetapi Baekhyun menjadi seorang Baekhyun, dia membukanya.

Butiran-butiran permata penuh warna berjatuhan ke tangannya. Ada tujuh buah. Masing-masing dengan warna pelangi menghiasi kepingannya, yang terakhir keluar adalah sebuah cincin giok. "Apa ini?" pikirnya, dan ketika dia memungut satu, sekelebat penglihatan muncul di pikirannya.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, mencoba untuk menyentuh permata itu satu-persatu.

Merah, _"Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi jika kalian menyentuh sesuatu milikku? Kalian bisa terluka."_

Jingga, _"Para menteri tahu tentangmu, jadi hati-hatilah."_

Hijau, _"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau ada di El Dorado dan aku adalah Putra Mahkota."_

Kuning, _"Dan dia adalah istriku, Byun Baekhyun."_

Ungu, _"Baek, jika kau membiarkanku sekarang, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."_

Nila, _"Cheonsa, itulah kau."_

Biru, _"Aku memintamu melupakanku, bukan berarti aku melepaskanmu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah istriku, Permaisuri Byun dari El Dorado."_

Wanita itu menahan isakannya, tak percaya.

Dia tak percaya ini. Permata apa ini? Bagaimana bisa yang dia lihat adalah dirinya sendiri? Byun Baekhyun kah itu? Orang yang pria tadi sebut sebagai istrinya? Permaisurinya? Diakah itu?

Dan suaminya adalah _dia_?

Dengan itu, Baekhyun meraung pilu.

Park mengetuk pintu dari apartemen Baekhyun, dan seorang gadis China berambut pirang dengan mata panda menatapnya balik dari dalam. Pria itu terengah, masih kelelahan karena naik tangga.

"Dia di dalam." Ujar Zitao, mengangguk padanya penuh pengertian dan Park mengangguk balik, menyelipkan dirinya di antara pintu untuk masuk kedalam. "Orabeoni," tahannya, "Dia terguncang."

"Aku tahu," Park meremas lengan Zitao dengan pelan, "Pulanglah, Yifan sangat khawatir ketika kau disini terlalu lama."

"Aku akan pulang," janji wanita itu, mengangguk, "Tapi setidaknya jaga Baekhyun, dia sangat rapuh sekarang."

Pria itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Dia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, dimana wanita itu meringkuk, kedua tangannya memeluk perut dimana bayinya bertumbuh dengan subur di dalam sana. Pipinya terkotori bekas air mata yang telah mengering, bibirnya bergetar, dan matanya sembab.

Pemandangan ini membunuh Park, namun dia terus berjalan ke arahnya, duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Ragu apakah dia harus menyentuhnya atau tidak.

"Jadi ini menjelaskan kenapa aku seperti ini." bisik Baekhyun dengan parau, "Apa aku tampak bodoh?" tanyanya lagi dan pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kau jelas berpikir aku seperti itu, Jeoha."

"Baek," dia menghela nafas, berusaha berpikir dari mana dia harus menjelaskan padanya tentang mereka. "Aku tak pernah berniat membohongimu, tapi aku tak bisa menemuimu tanpa memberimu serangan jantung."

"Sulitkah untukmu mengatakan bahwa kita sudah menikah?" desak Baekhyun, air matanya menetes, "Dan bagaimana bisa kau menghapus ingatanku seolah semuanya bukan apa-apa."

"Aku melakukannya untuk melindungimu, Baek, kumohon." Pintanya, berusaha menggenggam tangan wanita itu, "Kau harus percaya padaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali sekarang?"

"Karenanya," dia menyentuh perut Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menggembung, membuat wanita itu sedikit berjengit, "Kau tahu kami bukan sepenuhnya manusia, kau juga pasti tahu, kehamilanmu tak normal."

Baekhyun diam.

"Aku harus membawamu pulang tapi akan sulit untuk melakukannya ketika kakakku masih berusaha menjatuhkanku, jadi aku hanya bisa menemuimu disini, setidaknya kau bisa mengawasinya."

Istrinya menelan ludah, "Kau bilang kakakmu ingin menyerangmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Lalu kau meragukanku karena aku ini wanita?" tanyanya lagi dan suaminya menggeleng.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi aku mengerti kau akan mencoba cara diplomat, Chansoo Hyung-nim bukan orang seperti itu. Dia akan menghancurkanmu."

"Lalu kau meragukan kemampuanku dalam strategi?" desak Baekhyun. "Aku ini tak pintar, tapi aku akan mengerti cara kerja mereka jika kau menjelaskan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Atau kau benar-benar merendahkan otakku?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka."

"Tapi ini hanya di dalam lingkungan istana, Chanyeol," pinta Baekhyun. "Aku tak ingin terus menerus seperti ini, seolah aku belum diterima secara utuh, Luhan juga masih berada di sana." Wanita itu menarik nafas perlahan, "Bukankah kau berjanji untuk melindungiku?"

"Demi kehidupan ini, sayangku." Jawab Chanyeol, membuat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu lindungi aku sebagaimana caranya, dan jangan pernah melakukan ini padaku, berjanjilah." Pintanya lagi, "Aku memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga menatap istrinya.

Dia seharusnya tak pernah meragukan kemampuan Baekhyun. Wanita itu benar, dia tak pintar, namun otaknya bekerja sangat tanggap. Itulah yang Chanyeol ketahui dari wanita yang mengandung anaknya tersebut.

Andai saja dia mengerti sejak awal.

Pria itu mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh istrinya. Sudah lama dia tak menyentuhnya, dan itu membuatnya gila. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun membalas pelukannya. Pria itu melesakkan hidungnya ke leher istrinya, menghirup aroma yang dia rindukan selama ini.

Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, pada Baekhyun, dan pada anak mereka nantinya, untuk menyerahkan seluruh hidup dan hatinya pada mereka, selama hidup ini, dia berjanji untuk takkan melepaskan mereka lagi dan melindungi mereka selamanya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun, menciumnya dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Sepanjang hidup, cinta ini takkan pernah berakhir.

 **So Park is Chanyeol, huh?**

 **Like I said, ini mudah ditebak, LOL**

 **Jadi gimana? Reuni-nya chanbaek udah bagus belum?**

 **Yang penting kan mereka gak pisah lagi, yehet!**

 **Anyway, kalau ada apa-apa, kritik saran dan sebangsanya, kalian bisa enter di review dan aku akan membacanya, yep, aku membacanya.**

 **Honestly, aku merasa bersalah ketika misahin chanbaek, LOL**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	15. Chapter 15: Hurt

**Fifteenth chapter, everybody!**

 **Aku update karena gabut di sekolah, LOL**

 **Aku ada baca nih, jangan bikin baek keguguran, LOL, enggak kok tenang aja...**

 **Tapi seriusan, don't hate me, ada satu konflik lagi disini, okay? Okay.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, guys.**

 **Chapter 15: Hurt**

Sudah seminggu sejak kepulangan Baekhyun ke El Dorado, namun sepertinya waktu berjalan lebih cepat di negeri magis tersebut dibandingkan dengan di bumi. Karena ketika dia menemui sahabatnya, Luhan, yang serta merta langsung memberitahu bahwa dia telah menikah dengan Sehun, mengatakan bahwa ini sudah satu tahun semenjak dia pergi.

Luhan yang mengetahuinya segera bertanya tahun berapa disana dan Baekhyun dengan tenang memberitahunya bahwa disana masih tahun 2017, membuat wanita itu menghela nafas lega.

"Kapan mereka menikah? Kenapa tidak ketika aku disini?" oceh Baekhyun, mencebikkan bibirnya ketika dia dan Chanyeol tengah sendirian di ruangannya. "Apa dia sengaja?"

Sang raja hanya menyeringai geli mendengarnya, "Sehun merasa tugasnya sebagai Lord saat ini sangat sulit, dan menikahi Luhan sekarang lebih baik dari tidak sama sekali." Jelasnya dan mata Baekhyun menyipit.

"Apa maksudmu?" dan dia menahan nafas terkejut, "Kalian benar-benar akan berperang? Kau juga ikut? Iyakan? Pasti iya, kau itu raja, tak mungkin tak ikut. Lalu bagaimana? Kau tak boleh terbunuh, jangan terbunuh, astaga, Cha-"

"Baekhyun." Tahan Chanyeol, menyentuh lengan istrinya pelan untuk menenangkan serangan paniknya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, kelima Lord akan berada disana, akan sulit bagi mereka mengalahkan kami."

"Walaupun begitu," Baekhyun mulai melawan, "Itu tak menutup jaminan kau akan hidup, iyakan?" pertanyaan itu tak dijawab oleh Chanyeol. "Jeoha, anak ini," mulainya, "Pastikan dia untuk hidup dengan mengenal ayahnya secara langsung." Pintanya, "Jangan membuatnya mengenalimu dari potret-potretmu itu."

Pria itu tersenyum, mengecup bibirnya, "Aku janji." Dia meraih buku catatan Baekhyun yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, "Kau sudah berpikir sejauh ini?" tanyanya, membacanya, "Kau kan baru pulang."

"Ini sudah satu minggu." Jawab Baekhyun praktis, "Dan itu adalah waktu yang lama. Aku sudah menyelesaikan mereka."

 _Hyung-nim_ , terdengar suara Jongin di pikiran Chanyeol, membuat kedua alisnya bertautan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun, meraih tangan suaminya.

"Maukah kau tinggal dengan Kyungsoo malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol, berusaha menepis rasa khawatirnya jauh-jauh. "kau belum bertemu Gaeun, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Gaeun? Kim Gaeun?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan dan Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat wanita itu tersenyum, "Untung saja kalian tak memberinya nama Hayan."

Mereka tertawa karena leluconnya, "Itu hanya candaan Sehun." Ucapnya dan berdiri, tangannya masih memegang buku catatan Baekhyun. "Aku akan mengantarmu, jadi ayolah."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah bangsal militer, tempat mereka menyimpan alat tempur dan dimana para tentara tengah bersiap-siap. Bersama dengan kelima Lord yang setia mendampinginya sejak awal dia diangkat menjadi seorang Wangseja.

Dia menatap wajah mereka satu persatu dan membayangkan apa yang akan mereka tinggalkan jika mereka kalah di pertempuran.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Gaeun pasti menunggunya di istana. Sehun, dia meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah mengandung. Joonmyeon, Yixing dan Shin yang masih berusia tiga tahun menanti. Jongdae, dia baru menikah dengan Minseok selama satu tahun. Yifan, dia dan Zitao akan melaksanakan pernikahan setelah perang berakhir. Sedangkan dirinya? Baekhyun dan anaknya.

 _"_ _Pastikan dia untuk hidup dengan mengenal ayahnya secara langsung."_

Ya, mereka tak boleh kalah.

Dan mereka takkan kalah, Chanyeol berani menjamin itu.

Dia ikut bersiap-siap dengan mereka dan mengenakan baju tempurnya, menyarungkan pedangnya dan menyiapkan kudanya.

Jongin membantu di sampingnya. "Kau tak apa, Hyung-nim?" tanyanya, mengecek pedangnya.

"Jelas. Bertemu Chansoo Hyung-nim untuk pertama kalinya sejak sepuluh tahun dan salah satu dari kami akan mati." Jawabnya, tertawa ironis."Hei," panggilnya, "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, jika aku yang mati, katakan pada Baekhyun aku mencintainya dan untuk membawa anak kami jauh-jauh dari sini. Oke?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hyung-nim. Takkan ada yang mati disini, aku juga meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Gaeun disana." Ujar Jongin sedikit gelisah. Dia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Lord Kim Jongin dari Gurun Austere. Hormat pada Yang Mulia."

"Terima kasih."

Apa istri mereka tahu bahwa mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa disini?

Tidak. Mereka tak tahu.

Jikalau mereka mati, barulah berita perang itu menyeruak di seluruh penjuru El Dorado. Dan itu adalah kabar yang takkan Chanyeol biarkan untuk berhembus. Dia akan pulang, dan dia akan melindungi rakyatnya.

Kakaknya mungkin adalah pemilik sah dari tahta berdasarkan keturunan, namun orang tua mereka menurunkannya dan mengangkat Chanyeol. Sebuah fakta yang membuat sang raja semakin yakin akan kebrutalan sang kakak selain rumor-rumor yang tersebar di luar istana.

Mereka sudah siap, dan untuk yang pertama, Chanyeol maju kedepan untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya setibanya dia di medan perang.

Tidak, dia bukan kakakmu, pikirnya, jangan anggap dia kakakmu atau hatimu akan melunak.

"Park Chanyeol." Sapa kakaknya. Dapat dilihat mereka memiliki banyak persamaan, terutama pada telinga lebar seperti peri yang mereka dapatkan dari orangtua mereka. "Apa kabar?"

"Park Chansoo." Balas Chanyeol, kata 'hyung-nim' tercekat di tenggorokannya, mendesak untuk keluar namun tak dia biarkan. _Sekali ini saja_ , pinta batinnya dan sang raja menghela nafas. "Hentikan ini, Hyung-nim. Appa-Mama dan Eomma-Mama-"

"Kau kira aku peduli?" potong sang kakak. "Ketika aku memelihara basilik dan drakon itu, aku menyadari apa keunggulanku sebenarnya," ujarnya dan menatap lekat-lekat sosok sang adik. "Racun."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, bertanya-tanya kemana arah pembicaraan kakaknya.

"Tapi, Appa-Mama memerintahkan mereka untuk membunuh peliharaanku. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya itu?"

"Jika kau menyembunyikan mereka dan tak menggunakan peliharanmu untuk membunuh, maka Appa-Mama takkan membunuh mereka." Jawabnya, "Yang kau lakukan adalah membunuh rakyat tak bersalah yang kau jebak untuk kau rampas hartanya!" ucap Chanyeol marah, "Apa itu..." sang raja menghela nafas, berusaha meredam emosinya, "Apa itu tindakan pantas dari seorang Wangseja?"

Chansoo menyeringai menyeramkan, "Aku memang bukan Wangseja lagi, bahkan, aku takkan disebut sebagai seorang Wangja-nim lagi." Akunya, "Namun, aku memiliki banyak orang dipihakku."

Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran para pengkhianat, Luhan juga bersama mereka, dengan susah payah menggendong Gaeun sambil menjaga keseimbangan dirinya agar tak terjatuh.

"Pergilah," pinta Baekhyun pada adik iparnya, "Kau juga." Dia menyuruh Luhan dan membantunya turun. "Aku harus kembali, Jeoha masih ada di dalam, aku harus mencarinya."

"Baek," sahabatnya menarik tangannya, "Jeoha akan baik-baik saja, kau juga harus memikirkan kandunganmu."

"Lalu apa gunanya jika dia mati? Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jeoha-"

"Wangbi-Mama!" teriak seorang pria, membawa sebuah pedang dan menebas seseorang di belakangnya. Membuat sang ratu membelalak kaget, tak menyadari bahwa ada yang mengikuti mereka. Pria itu membungkuk hormat, "Jeoha saat ini tengah berperang di Lahan Expletive. Saya, Lee Jaeha, akan membantu anda melarikan diri."

"Apa maksudmu?" potong Kyungsoo, tangannya mendekap erat putrinya, "Apa maksudmu Sebang-nim ada disana juga?"

"Jeoha bersama kelima Lord tengah bertempur di Lahan Expletive saat ini." Jawab Jaeha lagi, masih tetap membungkuk.

Air mata Baekhyun mulai turun. "Dia pergi lagi." Ujarnya. Dia mengusapnya kasar, tak ada waktu untuk menjadi ratu lemah tak berdaya sekarang, wanita itu meraih pedang dari orang yang ditebas Jaeha tadi. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol, amarah mulai nampak jelas di matanya ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku?!"

Chansoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya, mulutnya mengeluarkan desisan mirip ular dan dari dalam sumur, seekor ular raksasa hitam bermahkota muncul, matanya sebening emas namun mematikan.

"Katakan halo pada basilikku." Tawanya.

Jaeha menebas banyak orang yang menghadang, begitu pula Baekhyun. Tangannya bergetar menggenggam pedang berat di tangannya. Dia benar-benar membunuh orang.

Ketika dia mengemban sebuah kehidupan, dia telah menghanguskannya pula.

"Wangbi-Mama, Ma-nim," pria itu membungkuk, membukakan sebuah tempat persembunyian yang tersedia untuk mereka dan berjaga di luar.

Dengan adanya kehadiran basilik tersebut, kedua kubu mulai bercampur aduk, saling membunuh.

Hanya dua bersaudara itu yang tetap diam di tempat, dan setelah beberapa saat, lengkingan burung pheonix Chanyeol membelah udara, ekornya terbakar dan menebas banyak musuh.

Ada satu hal yang dilupakan Chansoo, menurut Chanyeol. Dia lupa bahwa kekuatan mereka bertautan. Jika sang kakak adalah racun, maka dia adalah obat. Jika kakaknya memiliki mesin pembunuh mematikan, dia bisa mengalahkannya.

"Singkirkan pheonix sialanmu itu dan hadapi aku seperti laki-laki." Tantang Chansoo, menatap burung api itu malas.

"Hanya jika Hyung-nim mengusir ular menjijikkan itu." Balas adiknya, "Setidaknya itu akan adil."

"Apa aku pernah membicarakan keadilan, adikku sayang?" dia mendesis lagi dan menyerang, bersamaan dengan pheonix-nya yang menerjang langsung ke mata si basilik, mencabik-cabiknya hingga buta.

Fakta menarik tentang basilik. Taringnya sangat mematikan dengan satu gigitan. Matanya memancarkan sinar yang membuat yang menatapnya mati seketika dan yang melihat bayangannya membatu.

"Ya, aku juga tidak, untungnya." Jawab sang raja dan menebas pedangnya, bertarung habis-habisan, sementara pheonix-nya terus mengalihkan perhatian si basilik dengan suara lengkingannya.

"Hyung-nim," panggil Chanyeol lagi, "Hentikan ini, ini tak ada gunanya. Takkan ada yang menginginkan seorang raja brutal dan pembunuh!"

Chansoo mendesis lagi dan ular itu berhasil menyabet sang raja dengan ekornya, membuatnya terjembab ke tanah. Duri di ekornya menusuk tepat di mata.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Gaeun menunggu di dalam tempat persembunyian, dengan tegang menunggu kabar dari istana.

Tapi sudah hampir berjam-jam dan tak ada yang menemui mereka, hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka, menunjukkan Jaeha yang kembali membungkuk. "Sudah aman untuk kembali ke istana."

Luhan berlari ke arah Sehun seketika mereka sampai ke gerbang, memeluk suaminya yang baru kembali dari perang. Jongin juga berlari mendekati Kyungsoo dan Gaeun, mengecup pelipis mereka berdua.

"Dimana Jeoha?" desak sang ratu, langkahnya bergetar. "Dimana dia?"

"Wangbi-Mama," panggil seorang, Joonmyeon yang membungkuk padanya dengan hormat. Menuntun seorang keluar dari kerumunan, "Raja telah dibutakan."

 **Dun, dun, dun!**

 **Don't hate me!**

 **Chanyeol, my bias, I'm sorry /\**

 **Anyway, ngasih tau aja, chapter berikutnya ada hubungannya sama dongeng Rapunzel,**

 **detail kecil versi aslinya, tapi yaa kalian bakal tau nanti.**

 **Dan berikutnya majimak chapter, yehet!**

 **Get ready for the end, yoreobun!**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


	16. Chapter 16: Promise

**Majimak chapter, ma-ma-majimak chapter**

 **Hello, everyone, this is the last chapter, yehet!**

 **So, karena aku gak mau bikin Chanyeol gakenal anaknya... voila!**

 **Just read it, LOL**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 16: Promise**

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol yang terbaring di tempat tidur di sayap barat. Terus terisak melihat keadaan suaminya yang matanya diperban tanpa bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Sehun," panggilnya. Lord yang berada di belakangnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "Kumohon, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana dia bisa sampai seperti ini?"

Chansoo mendesis lagi dan ular itu berhasil menyabet sang raja dengan ekornya, membuatnya terjembab ke tanah. Duri di ekornya menusuk tepat di mata.

"Hyung-nim!" raung Sehun dari kejauhan. Serempak, dia dan Jongin menyerang keluarga kerajaan yang berkhianat, melindungi raja mereka dari serangan buas basilik. Sehun Sontak mengeluarkan angin topannya, membingungkan si ular dengan desingan udara.

Dia memberi kode kepada yang lebih tua dan Jongin segera berteleportasi tepat di leher monster itu, menebasnya. Satu monster telah dilumpuhkan.

Chanyeol masih dapat melihat samar-samar dan mengambil kesempatan pada kakaknya yang meraung karena peliharaan sekaligus senjatanya mati sekali lagi.

"Hyung-nim, andai kau tak jahat." Ucapnya sebelum pedangnya menembus jantung Chansoo.

Baekhyun menghisap ingusnya, isakannya sudah sedikit mereda, namun air matanya mengalir ketika menatap sang suami yang tergeletak lemas.

"Walau apa terjadi, kenapa kau terus saja mempertaruhkan nyawamu?" tangisnya, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol sementara pria itu hanya terlelap di atas ranjangnya. "Sehun, kau sebaiknya temui Luhan. Maaf aku menahanmu disini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Noo-nim. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya dan membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terisak.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Chanyeol terbaring. Mereka memang mengobrol sebentar, namun suaminya masih tak nyaman dengan keadaan gelap gulita yang menyelimuti penglihatannya.

Satu-satunya tanda bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar ada di sisinya adalah tangan yang terus menggenggamnya, dan sesekali Chanyeol mengelus perut istrinya yang semakin membesar.

"Jeoha, tabib mengatakan bahwa aku akan segera melahirkan." Baekhyun tersenyum, terus menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tak apa sendirian, kau bisa beristirahat saja."

"Maafkan aku, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, meraih pipi Baekhyun untuk dielusnya, "Aku seharusnya mendampingimu di masa seperti ini, namun lihat apa yang terjadi." Dia tertawa miris.

"Tidak, Jeoha, aku memang bertugas untuk mendampingimu, bukan sebaliknya. Aku akan menceritakan bagaimana rupa anak kita nanti, aku janji." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Tak terasa, air mata Chanyeol menetes, membuat wanita itu terkejut. "Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baekhyun."

"Jeoha." Tangis wanita itu, memeluk kepala Chanyeol, dan air matanya menetes ke kedua mata suaminya yang sudah tak berbalut perban.

"Wah, lihat dia, sangat tampan." Luhan tersenyum, menggendong bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan sahabatnya.

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol, wanita itu pergi ke ruangan Luhan, namun justru dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa dia mengalami kontraksi hebat, menandakan bayinya akan lahir.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya dan Luhan menyerahkan bayi itu ke dekapan sang ibu. "Kukira kau akan menggendongnya lebih lama lagi." Ujarnya dan Luhan mencebik kesal.

"Aku hanya akan menunggu anakku lahir." Ucapnya dan dua sahabat itu tertawa. Sudah sangat lama sepertinya, mereka terakhir kali berada disana ketika Kyungsoo melahirkan. "Benar, harus ada yang memberitahu Chanyeol tentang- astaga, Sehun! Berhenti mengejutkanku seperti itu!" teriaknya ketika suaminya tiba-tiba berteleportasi di sampingnya.

"Maaf, Lu." Ujarnya lembut dan membungkuk pada Baekhyun. "Noo-nim." Ucapnya, "Ada kejadian aneh di sayap timur tadi," jelas Sehun dan Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, mendekap erat putra yang baru dilahirkannya. "Hyung-nim dia-"

Pintu di dobrak dan disana terlihat sosok Chanyeol, matanya terbuka lebar, jelas dapat bisa melihat segala yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya hanya diselimuti hanbok tipis putih tanpa jubah kebesarannya.

"J-Jeoha." Baekhyun tergagap. Bukannya dia tak bahagia bahwa suaminya telah kembali bisa melihat, namun karena dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Air matamu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Air mata Baekhyun yang tumpah di matanya telah menyembuhkannya.

Kesedihan atas dasar rasa cinta yang tulus dari seorang gadis bumi. Gadis yang jauh asalnya dari El Dorado, yang bahkan rela mengangkat pedang demi pertahanan dan demi cintanya, yang terus mendampinginya dalam apapun kondisinya.

Air mata wanita yang suci tersebut telah menyembuhkannya.

Air mata istrinya sendiri.

Seketika Baekhyun menangis, terus menimang putranya, membuat Chanyeol tersadar. "Kau baru saja melahirkan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Astaga."

Dia berjalan ke arah mereka, menatap putranya yang baru lahir, tertidur di dalam buntelan yang dia dekap. "Aku sedikit bingung, bagaimana dia bisa lahir begitu cepat."

"Kau tahu jelas bahwa aku ini bukan manusia sepenuhnya, iyakan?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu anak kita juga." Dia mengecup istrinya perlahan. "Kuharap kau tak kecewa."

"Kau bercanda?" Baekhyun mencebik dan menarik Chanyeol ke sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan lembut.

Yang pertama kali setelah putra mereka lahir.

 **6 tahun kemudian~**

Seorang anak laki-laki berbusana pangeran tengah bermain di pekarangan istana, sang ibunda mengawasinya dari kejauhan bersama dua bibinya yang menemaninya. Anak itu bermain dengan dua temannya, seorang anak perempuan bernama Gaeun dan anak laki-laki lain bernama Hyungsik.

"Noo-nim, berikan padaku, aku juga ingin bermain." Pinta anak itu dan meraih gasing yang diserahkan oleh Gaeun.

"Kau bilang kau lebih suka bola dari gasing, Minhyuk." Ujar Gaeun, melihat yang lebih muda memainkan gasing itu dengan senang. "Dan Oh Hyungsik, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Anak laki-laki termuda menatap mereka dari kubangan pasir, "Aku lebih suka main disini, Noo-nim. Hyung-nim, kemarilah!"

Minhyuk tertawa riang dan ikut turun kedalam bak bersama yang lebih muda, membuat Gaeun menatap mereka, menghela nafas. Dia adalah yang tertua, dan seorang perempuan, jadi untungnya dia dapat memahami sifat teman dan sepupunya itu.

"Jadi kalian mengotori baju kalian disini?" tanya suara berat dari belakang dan ketiga anak itu berbalik.

"Appa-Mama!" sambut Minhyuk, berlari ke pelukan ayahnya, sang raja. "Eomma-Mama menemaniku disana." Ujarnya, menunjuk serambi dimana sang ibu tersenyum dan melambai padanya.

Chanyeol membalas senyumannya dan mengecup pipi anaknya. "Astaga, lihat dirimu, begitu kotor." Ujarnya dan menatap hanbok putranya yang sudah terkena pasir.

"Hyungsik yang mengajak Minhyuk ke kubangan, Jeoha." Lapor anak perempuan berumur enam tahun itu, membuat kedua anak lainnya menatapnya kesal.

"Noo-nim!"

Baekhyun tertawa dan mendekat ke arah mereka dari serambi tempat dia bersantai tadi. dia membungkuk pada suaminya, "Aku membiarkan mereka, Jeoha, sebaiknya anda juga."

"Sudah beberapa tahun ini kau mulai formal padaku, Wangbi-Mama." Jawab Chanyeol dan istrinya hanya tersenyum.

"Saya hanya banyak belajar sekarang." Balasnya.

"Benar sekali, Eomma-Mama terlalu sering bersama Lady Do dan Lady Lu." Ucap anaknya yang masih digendong oleh Chanyeol, mencebik. "Baru beberapa hari ini Eomma-Mama melihatku bermain."

"Minhyuk, biarkan ibumu, kau tahu dia sibuk juga, kan?" bela Chanyeol dan putranya hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, Appa-Mama."

Sang raja mengacak rambut anaknya penuh sayang mendengar jawabannya.

Seolah ini adalah akhir, keluarga kerajaan itu nampak bahagia. Seolah mereka hanyalah raja, ratu, dan pangeran biasa dari kerajaan nan damai dan tenteram. Namun bagaimana pun, entah itu Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mengerti bahwa ini hanyalah permulaan baru. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti ketika putra mereka telah dewasa ataupun menjadi raja.

Dan pasangan itu berikrar untuk mengajarinya semua yang telah mereka ketahui.

Dan berikrar untuk saling menjaga tanpa rahasia oleh satu sama lain.

Walau apa terjadi, kelima Lord akan menurunkan semua yang ada pada pewaris mereka yang sah dan mampu, begitu pula dengan sang raja pada pangeran kecilnya.

Dengan begitu, mereka akan terus bisa saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Demi masa lalu yang telah mereka lalui, masa kini yang tengah mereka lewati, dan masa depan yang akan mereka jalani.

Seperti apa yang mereka katakan, "Kita adalah satu."

 **Kkeutnayo...**

 **Yehet or kkaebsong, everyone?**

 ***Smile***

 **Jadi gini, aku pengin ngasih kata penutup buat fanfic ini,**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca Stay With Me, menghadapi imajinasi singkat dan konyolku, mengikuti konflik chanbaek yang penuh rasa aneh ini.**

 **Terima kasih atas semua kritik, saran, dan komentarnya, aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu karena membuatku bersemangat untuk mengupdate hingga chapter terakhir.**

 **Dan untuk fanfic-ku yang lain ke depannya, aku akan mencoba mengikuti saran kalian dan menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin aku akan nyoba dari 1000 kata jadi 2000 atau berapa, dan mungkin konfliknya kubanyakin dan lebih menantang.**

 **Gamsahamnida, Yoreobun...**

 **Until next time with me**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Annyeong!**


End file.
